Turning Your Back on a Nakama
by RockCityGirl14
Summary: This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. When she decided to leave, what will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life? Rated T for major swearing.
1. Always a Replacement

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 1: Always a Replacement

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(Lucy's P.O.V)

It has been 3 months since we have returned from the mystical world also know as Edolas, where we did a mission to help Extalia and the Royal City back to the way it was originally. During the time we were in Edolas, we met our counterparts such as Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion, who helped us a lot in the near death situation.

Upon returning back, one of the exceeds known as Pantherlily, caught a _'suspicious person'_ that had actually turned out to be the real Lisanna who got sucked up into the Anima, when she apparently 'died' 2 years ago from an S-class mission with her siblings.

All of us were super excited and quickly rushed over to the Fairy Tail guild and tell them the great news! However, that actually turned to be one of the most depressing days ever.

The entire Fairy Tail guild had partied for weeks since their return of their old friend, but paid the price by ignoring one of their own nakama, me, Lucy Heartfila.

For 3 months straight, I desperately tried to go on a mission with Natsu, but he's either hanging out with Lisanna, fishing with Happy, or even picking a fight with Gray.

(Flashback: Lucy's P.O.V)

_But, one of those fights with Gray got TOTALLY out of hand when Gray had dodged a Fire Dragon Iron Fist from Natsu and it collided right into my cheek. I remember wincing at the pain and also had Wendy take me to the infirmary. On the way, Natsu and Gray tried to break through the crowd of mages, who had blocked the way so I couldn't get hurt even more, yelling "SORRY LUCY! PLEASE GET BETTER!" However, that tone of voice seemed to be sorta off or sarcastic. That incident happened 2 months ago…_

_Then, I got stabbed in the gut by a sword and an ice-make lance when Erza was trying to break up a fight that was happening between the ice and fire mage one day… They said it was accident and they promised not to hurt me in any other way EVER again. However, I knew that would turn out to be one of their biggest lies yet. That incident happened 1 month ago…_

_(Flashback Ended)_

I arrived at the guild early to see if I can take another solo mission, AGAIN since Lisanna returned and they left me on my own to survive! I'm wearing a blue crop top along with a denim skirt along with some leg high black socks. To finish it off, I wore my black combat boots, had my hair in a ponytail, and wore a black jacket.

Now currently, I'm on top of my favorite bar seat in the guild hall enjoying an iced tea from the bartender, Mirajane Strauss. Ever since Lisanna had returned, Mira has been keeping a close eye on her sister, so that she can stay safe from any harm. Yet, on some occasions, I would see Mirajane tense up when she saw me, but I decided it must be nothing. As I took a sip, I felt a slight tap on my left shoulder and turned my bar seat around.

It was none other than the members of Team Natsu and also Lisanna, who currently had a grin on her face. Us girls can detect if another female is planning something just from the way that their lips curve, and I could tell it was something big by the way Lisanna has it. However, I didn't see Happy with them. I can just assume that he is hanging out with Charle or Wendy at this time.

FINALLY, I have someone to talk to from my own team after those lonely 3 months in solitude. But, I did have people and exceeds that talk to and care for me such as Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Pantherlily, Charle, Juvia, Master Makarov and Happy. All of them had sorrow faces except Lisanna, who wore a happy and excited face then, in which they had told me something that I had least expected.

"Lucy, do you mind if we kick ya out and replace you with my girlfriend Lisanna?" Natsu asked awfully cheerfully with his signature goofy grin. My heart then broke into a bunch of tiny little fragments because not only did they kick me off the team, Natsu had Lisanna had as a GIRLFRIEND!

"When did you start dating Lisanna?" I had asked through my clenched teeth, to Natsu who currently had an arm wrapped around her waist. Also wishing and thinking to myself, _'That should be me…'_

"About 4 days ago, Lisanna had asked me out to a date and I said sure! So, do you mind if Lisanna were to take your place on the team?" Natsu had explained to me from his former conversation.

"Yeah, it would be a great way to improve on your skills as a mage." Erza explained further.

'_So you're implying that I'm weak, is that it Erza?_' I thought as she spoke those words.

"Also, you can go on solo missions so that you can have the reward all to yourself!" Gray had said to me, hoping that it could convince me to retire from Team Natsu_._

'_Haven't they noticed me taking solo mission for the pass 3 months just so I could keep up with my rent for my apartment. Now that I mention it, they never came to my house anymore ever since Lisanna came, and she ALWAYS invited them to her house like I usually did before she came.' _I said from my previous thoughts.

Of course I was furious on the inside, but I managed to stay strong willed and calm on the outside and answered, "S-Sure," making sure that my tears did not fall out. "I c-completely un-understand, now excuse me, I'm g-gonna go h-home for today." I stuttered to the new Team Natsu.

As I walked out of Fairy Tail with my blonde bangs covering my eyes to my apartment, I summoned my 'dog' Plue with the silver key, and quietly said to myself so no one could hear, "I guess I was always a replacement, however that makes my decision crystal clear now." With me walking on the ledge of the river and the fishermen saying hi to me along with Plue desperately running so he could catch up.

With that 15 minute walk done, I was able to reach to my home on Strawberry Street. During that time, Plue had already run out of energy and returned back to the Spirit World. As I entered my key into the lock, and opened the door, I placed my black combat boots near the entrance and walked over to my wooden, sturdy desk.

I took out one of my parchment papers from the cabinet and also a pen,and I finally started my letter to my mother up in heaven.

**Dear Mother,**

**This is your daughter, Lucy of Fairy Tail. Today, I had one of the most awful experiences today at the guild.**

**In my previous letters, I have told you of my crush toward the Fire Dragon Slayer, however, he doesn't share the same mutual feelings towards me. I have learned that Lisanna, a girl that recently came back to Fairy Tail, had asked him out and he replied yes…**

**Also, he had the nerve to kick me off the team! Well, I should have figured just a much since they're dating and there would have been too many people on the team…but Mom, this just makes my decision even easier. After all, I've been abused for the last 3 months because of them, and I have no more tolerance.**

**I'll write to you again very soon Mom. I will and always love you no matter how far the distance between us.**

**Love your always faithful daughter,**

**3 Lucy Heartfila**

I finished up my letter and placed it into an envelope that is currently right next to me, and then put my signature Lucy stamp to finish it off.

I then slid my chair back and walked to one of the shelved on the walls that held a special red box. Ever since my mother died, I write letters to her because it makes me feel as though she is still here with me. I took the newly written letter and also placed it into the box, but in the very back.

As soon as that was done, I finally was able to change into my pajamas, which was a big white tee shirt and pink plaid pants. I ran and jumped onto my pink bed and got myself situated. I was underneath my blankets and covers until I fell into a deep sleep while mumbling, "G…Good...B.B..ye..Fa..iry…Tai.l."

**Well, that is the first chapter! Hope you guys LOVE it. This is just a fun story to write and I have big plans in the future! Honestly, I do not HATE Lisanna, but she just seems irritating thrid wheel sometimes, I just want NALU SO DAMN MUCH! Still, she is pretty, I wish I can be too…JK, I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT! See y'all in the next chapter!**


	2. My Final Decision

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 2: My Final Decision

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I woke up early the next morning around 4 a.m. due to a nightmare in my apartment that is located on Strawberry Street. I then noticed that I can't go back to sleep no matter how many times I toss and turn on my pink, fluffy bed.

As I sat up from my bed and stretched, I put my hand on my cheek and found a single tear cascading down my cheek, while remembering the events from yesterday.

Even though I was kicked off the team, I still had to plaster on my face, an either genuine or pseudo smile. I chose the latter since it helped me keep moving forward in my life. Especially since I grew up in an awful environment with my father, my mother died, and had my heart broken.

'_Seriously, how dense can that Salamander be to not realize MY feelings toward him?' _I thought.

Since it was still early in the morning, I decided to get ready for the day, by first taking a hot bath. I just decided to soak in the water for about 2 hours, deciding if the choice I'm making today is a good one. Once I finished my bath, I grabbed one of my white towel that was hanging on the rack and wrapped it around my body. As I was walking out of the steam covered bathroom to my walk in closet I grabbed a pair of clothes.

From my closet I decided to wear a nice, pink floral sundress with my brown combat boots along with my sunshine blonde hair down. After all of that I looked over at the clock, I saw that it was 7:30 a.m. and decided to walk to the guild and it was now _'that time.'_

From my apartment to the ever famous guild, Fairy Tail, is only 10-15 minutes, just depending on how fast or slow you want to get there.

When arriving at the guild I noticed some people already there such as my best friend Levy who was reading a book to Gajeel about dragons around the world, then Cana drinking some booze (YES, SHE DRINKS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING, SO DEAL WITH IT!), and Nab relentlessly trying to choose a job on the request board, and finally the new and so-called _'improved' _Team Natsu. Erza and Gray were nice enough to wave over at me, but I didn't return it back. Natsu busy staring at Lisanna… which honestly it makes me sick. Then, Lisanna glaring right at me. Ever since we came back from Edolas, I don't know what her deal is with me because now she got what she wants from me…and that's EVERYTHING! Finally was Happy who came up and hugged me while whispering, "I'm sooooo sooorrryyy Luuucyyy!"

I looked down at the tiny, blue exceed and said, "It's alright, I know that the rest of ou- their team did it for their sake." Happy looked up to me while I was covering my eyes with my bangs once again and he said, "Hope you are okay Lucy."

I let go of his tiny body and started walking up the stairs that lead to Master Makarov's room. But before entering I turned to Happy, who was still staring at me with his Aera activated, and gave him a thumb up with a psuedoish-genuineish smile before saying, "It's alright!" With that, I twisted the door knob and went inside to make a life changing decision.

(Happy's P.O.V)

"Poor Lucy, I wish I knew of this earlier, but was too busy giving Charle a fish that I had caught yesterday in the river." I said to myself as I used my Aera magic to float in the air around the guild.

"Maybe I should listen to what she might have to say to Master just in case." I said as I flew to the door that wasn't even 20 feet away and pressed my ear up against the door while deactivating my Aera.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I had let myself in through the unlocked door and noticed that Master Makarov was sitting on a wooden oak desk, facing the bright, blue, and beautiful sky through the glass window. "What is it that you want, my child?" Master Makarov had asked quite calmly still looking through the window.

I clenched my hand into a fist and said confidently, "Master, I wish to quit to Fairy Tail and travel all over Fiore."

Master had then pivoted his head due to the odd request that I was asking from him. His eyes were confused and wide before asking, "Why on Earthland would you want to leave? I thought Fairy Tail was your home, family, and nakama." While his voice getting softer and cracked.

"I first believed that that as well after coming from an awful father and coming to Fairy Tail and also my new family. However during these last few months, I was ignored by a majority of the guild members, kicked off of my team, and finally had my heart and trust for the people that I care for the most about, CRUSHED AND TARNISHED to many pieces." I said while Master was nodding his head for me to continue on.

"If I were to remember one of your speeches correctly, _"If one person is sad, then all of us are sad" and "Ones persons' happiness is everyone's happiness" _Yet, I felt no emotional or physical comfort when ignored by everyone as soon as Lisanna had returned. I'm sorry Master for the inconvenience, but can you PLEASE take off my guild mark?" I had finished while also letting my feelings and tears out.

I finally got a hold of myself after crying for 2 minutes then took a glance at Master Makarov who came in front of me and pat on my head gently. "I understand quite clearly now, allow me to take your guild mark off your hand." Master said tranquilly. I looked at my hand one final time and signaled Master that I'm ready. Within 2 minutes full of ancient chanting from Master Makarov, the pink guild mark I once knew had slowly disappeared leaving a cloud of pink smoke into the air.

(Meanwhile at the same time: Happy's P.O.V)

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe that Lucy wants to quit Fairy Tail! I need to tell Natsu and the others right now." I said while hastily activating my Aera and fly down the steps back to the table where Team Natsu was relaxing at. "NATSU!" I screamed loudly and sobbing.

"Happy, what's the matter? Did someone hurt y-" Natsu tried to say but I cut him off from speaking anymore.

"No time to explain, Lucy is in Masters' room and quitting Fairy Tail!" I clarified very quickly to him with the other members of Team Natsu also listening with shocked expressions planted on their faces.

"WHAT! No way! Lucy would _never_do that to us, she's our nakama!" Natsu said while running up the stairs to Masters' room with fire surrounding his whole body. Gray, Erza, and Lisanna were also following him to see if they can also help resolve the issue.

'_Please Lucy, don't tell me that I'm too late…there wouldn't be a Fairy Tail without you!_' I had thought to myself while trying to catch up with the others up to the room.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Thank you very much, Master Makarov." I said while giving him a big and final hug, knowing that this will be the last one for a long time.

"Don't worry, my child, I cannot force you to stay when your heart tells you different." Master Makarov had explained to me while letting me go from the hug. "Now remember, Fairy Tail is and ALWAYS will be your home and if you're to return, you are welcome to join anytime in the future, also I promise not to tell anyone, so please take your time." He had said while wiping his finishing tears off.

I tried very, VERY hard to hold my tears and finally said, "Sayonara Gramps." I lifted up my right hand in the air that previously had my Fairy Tail insignia, and also pointed out my index and thumb into the air. Master Makarov saw me doing the farewell sign and also copied my action.

As I exited the door, I was caught up with a mob of mages with emotional, confused, and also angered faces. '_Guess they already found out.'_ I had thought to myself.

The one thing that caught my eye the most was Team Natsu who was blocking the way.

"Move out of MY way guys." I said quite irritated and angry. _'To think they only care when I want to leave, they're just sick bastards.'_ I thought to myself.

"Noooo way! You're just gonna have to fight me if you want to leave!" Natsu yelled at me with the burning fire still around his entire body.

"Lucy, where is your guild mark?" Gray and Erza had asked me simultaneously, still confused at the situation and staring at my right hand.

"LUUUCCCYY…I'm sorry I told them, I was listening to your speech in Masters' room, and I didn't want you to leave us." Happy said while sobbing behind Lisannas' leg. I looked over at the blue cat with sincere eyes and said, "Don't worry about it, I'm going to leave with my head held high and train all over Fiore…now, LET ME OUT NATSU!" I screeched the last part out.

"NO! I said that you have to fight me in order to leave Lucy!" Natsu said angrily.

"Oh well, there's no other way to avoid this but I accept your challenge, Natsu Dragneel!" I said while getting into my fighting stance, and leaving the other guild members to gasp.

HERE BEGINS THE BATTLE BETWEEN EX-TEAM MATES!

**And here ends another chapter! Who will win this fight? Natsu or Lucy? It's a fight that will leave you breathless and asking for more. PLEASE REVIEW! Also feel free to tell me if I made a mistake. See ya then next time people!**


	3. Lucy vs Natsu!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 3: Lucy vs Team Natsu!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Without any second from the clearly pissed Fire Dragon Slayer as he charged into me at full force, I pulled out a golden key from my ring while dodging his attack and screamed, "Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Within 3 seconds flat, a light pink cloud of smoke came up and allowed Virgo to come up.

"You have called Princess?" The pinkette maid asked while also observing the situation at hand right now between me and Natsu. "Is it punishment time for Master Natsu?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, but can you please dig a hole to the entrance of the guild?" I said while keeping a vigilant eye on Natsu, who is preparing for an attack from me.

"Of course, Princess." And with that, her body spun at an amazing speed and thus creating a passage. With that as a distraction, I ran to a glass of water right on one of the bar tables, while grabbing 2 other golden keys, and then said, "Open Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius. Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio." Both appeared right in front of my body with an awe struck Natsu looking at me.

Many people gulped at the sight of seeing Aquarius with me, since she is known to be extremely violent. While others already ran out of the guild, screaming like little girls, who just seen a horrible monster. I smirked at the reaction that I was getting from the guild.

Natsu snapped out of his thought and continued at the attack while yelling, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"

That attack managed only to hit my elbow. But it burned like hell! Before I could command my spirits he came up to my face and said, "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" That attacked landed right at my gut and leaving me to cough up some blood and spit. I heard Lisanna cheering from the sideline while Natsu had a grin on his face. However, I'm DEFINITELY NOT GONNA LOSE, so I got up and looked at him straight on.

My spirits, Scorpio and Aquarius, were still awaiting an order from me. Then Virgo showed up and I grinned at them happily. _'I have the perfect combanation for my spirits._' I thought to myself.

"I never knew you could summon 3 spirits at the same time." Natsu had said while also looking at my loyal companions right beside me.

"Well, for the last 3 months, I trained hard with my spirits and they actually _cared_ for me, unlike my EX BEST FRIEND AND TEAM MATE who dumped me as soon as she came back." I said while glaring at both Natsu and Lisanna, who was in the front of the crowd of powerful mages watching our battle.

Apparently, that comment took him off guard and as I looked back at Natsu, I saw in his eyes; sincerity, regret, and especially guilt. Natsu and I had our eyes locked on each other now and he asked me a stunning question. "We're still nakama, right?" That question rang in my head over and over again like a song that sticks in your head. LIKE AN IPOD STUCK ON REPLAY!

I chuckled lowly to myself and said back to him, "Ignoring me for the past 3 months along with a majority of the guild…and you STILL expect to be nakama with me?" I saw him hang his head a little lower which covered his eyes.

"I assume that you don't wanna answer that, now do you?" I said to him as I had planted a devious smirk upon my face and him hanging his head lower than before.

"Well, looks like you don't know me anymore, Natsu Dragneel! AQUARIUS, SCORPIO, USE THE GIANT WAVE BUSTER UNISON RAID!" I yelled urgently to my spirits. They happily did the attack that sent a huge water and sand combo straight at him, leaving a smoke cloud around the guild_._

'_There's no way he could stand after that, after all, water and sand do beat fire.'_ I though happily to myself while trying to find that hole that Virgo dug earlier. However, the smoke had cleared before had the chance to go inside. DAMN IT!

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO BETRAY MY MASTERS' TRUST!" Aquarius screamed at the guild members. Most of the guild members were in shock that the beautiful mermaid spirit actually cared for the blonde celestial mage.

"Oh yeah, you guys don't know do you, Aquarius and I are GREAT friends now that we settled our differences along with the rest of my spirits!" I said smugly.

However, I turned my attention back to a frightened Natsu behind a confident Erza and a cocky Gray.

"I assume that you guys blocked that unison raid from Natsu, eh?" I said while getting into another fighting pose.

"I thought that Natsu was the one who wanted a fight with me, but if you want to fight also, I'LL ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE TOO!" I yelled over to Gray and Erza.

"Lucy, we don't want to do this but since you left us with no other choice and attacking another guild mate, GET READY FOR A LIVING HELL!" Erza said as she requiped into her Black Wing Armor and Gray was preparing for his ice make magic.

"YOU GUYS JUST DON'T FUCKIN' GET IT, IM DONE WITH FAIRY TAIL! CANT YOU SEE THAT IM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS SHIT AND ABUSE FROM YOU PEOPLE! IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET EVER MEETING LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

With that, I started glowing and activated a golden magic circle below my feet. The next minute, every one of my spirits came out to assist me in my battle between ex team mates.

"About time you summoned me, Princess," Loke aka Leo said as he bowed in front of me with a giant smile. However, that smile turned into an evil frown when facing at Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. Both of the mages looked at me with surprised and dazed expressions considering that ALL of my spirits are out from the Spirit World and came to my side. Plus, most of my keys are golden, which means that they require more magical energy.

"We were watching from the Spirit World since the beginning of this. Our demand to be in the real world, and Lucy's magical power allowed us to come out!" Loke had explained.

"Looks like we should finish this thing up, right guys?" I questioned my spirits. All of them nodded and prepared for the final blow.

As I was chanting the spell for the strongest Celestial Spell, Urano Metria, I overheard my spirits going against Gray, Erza, and finally Natsu, who got his act together.

I heard Natsu yelling, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" AND "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Against my spirits: Aquarius, Scorpio, and Virgo.

Next, I heard Gray screaming, "ICE MAKE LANCE!" AND ALSO "ICE MAKE CANNON!" Against my spirits: Gemini, Loke, and Taurus.

Then, I heard Erza yelling, "DANCE MY BLADES!" Against my spirits: Aries, Cancer, Capricorn and Sagittarius.

All attacks focused from the Team Natsu mages were onto my spirits, who protected me, instead of me. I finally finished the spell, "Oh 88 Stars of the Heavens, SHINE, URANO METRIA!" I screamed as a bright, white light took over the entire guild, leaving everyone in the vicinity to be left unconscious. I told all my spirits, "Thank you so much for the help, you can return to the Spirit World now." After that, they all returned back leaving another cloud of smoke right in front of me.

I looked over my shoulder because I felt a presence still lingering. That 1 person still conscious was none other than Master Makarov and replied to him, "One day, I will return and may be accepted back into the guild. However, until that time comes, I bid you adieu, Master Makarov. Oh yeah, if ANY have the guts to try and follow me, tell them I will personally rip their throats out and beat them to a living pulp."

With that, I finally was able to exit to the front of the Fairy Tail guild and my OLD family so that I'm able to travel over Fiore.

**Sorry if that fight scene between them was sorta sucky, however if you liked it, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Also, if you find mistakes, feel free to tell me. I got no problem with that! It just soo happened when I writing this song, I was listening to the song, 'Replay' by Iyaz. So see ya later in the next chapter!**


	4. ARE WE HYPOCRITES?

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 4: ARE WE HYPOCRITES?

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(Natsu's P.O.V)

It has 3 hours since we were knocked unconscious by Lucy and her powerful celestial spell, Urano Metria. It's good to see her improving her magical power by a lot. Right now, I'm laying my head on the hard, wooden floor inside the guild hall. I turn my head to the left and then the right to see that the other members are unconscious on the floor too, unable to move, and I'm the only one awake.

I immediately shoot my head up to see if she is still here. I shook my head to answer my own question which would so obviously be… NO.

'_She probably had left when all of us went down from her earlier attack .But she did improve much more than what I had originally thought thanks to the help of her spirits…and not us, her EX best friends and team mates.' _I thought to myself.

'_Why haven't I noticed her feelings earlier? DAMN IT! It was also so obvious, all those signals that I received from her and I didn't notice it. I was just so caught up by Lisannas' return that I was oblivious to anybody or everybody around me that I cared for so much, especially Lucy_." I continued from my earlier thoughts.

'_Now if I recall correctly, she said she wants to train all OVER Fiore. Still there is an emptiness in my heart knowing that she is gone may not come back to Fairy Tail, mostly because of…me. This feeling relates to the time that Lisanna 'died' from that S-class mission, but this whole in my heart was much bigger. Did it actually turn out that I have __true__ feelings for Lucy? WAIT, but I have Lisanna back into my life again and she is my girlfriend, I can't POSSIBLY have feelings for another girl…right?' _I reflected my thoughts over.

During that train of thought, I had felt a frail yet stern hand on my right shoulder, to turn my head and see that it is Master Makarov who is also known as Gramps to a lot of the guild members.

Gramps had looked at me with the most sincere eyes that told me that he was disappointed in me in some way and we're gonna have to talk about this now. Whatever it was, I bet it involved Lucy and also her departure from Fairy Tail.

"Natsu, you must understand from her point of view that she has been depressed and sad for these past 3 months when Lisanna had first returned from Edolas. Also, when she came to you for help or a mission, you would simply ignore her and continue on as if she wasn't here. In my honest opinion, I'm 110% on her side, because not only did she get hurt emotionally, she got hurt physically by you, Gray, and Erza those pass 3 months and also when you just HAD to fight her when it's HER life that you're trying to possess after breaking her down." Gramps said while looking me dead in my teary eye.

"Because of your current actions, we have lost a precious nakama that may or may not come back…give her time…if you love something let it go and if it comes back its your forever, and if it doesn't it was never meant to be… and I believe that this will be resolved in a while." He said continuing from the first part of his talk.

With that, I saw Gramps walk further and further away from me back up to his office on the second floor, leaving me to cry on my hands and knees on the first floor of the guild hall.

It was then at that time that everyone had started to gain consciousness and wake up from their slumber die to the earlier light that caused them to be like this.

Lisanna and Happy had woken up about a minute ago and the first thing that they saw me on my knees crying and came to comfort me while Gray and Erza stood right in front of my body with depressed and also ashamed looks upon their faces.

"I'M SO STUPID! WE MUST ALL LOOK LIKE HYPOCRITES AND DUMBASSES! TELLING PEOPLE HOW MUCH WE CARE FOR A NAKAMA, EVEN THOUGH WE FORGET LUCY BECAUSE WE WERE OBLIVIATED BY LISANNA'S RETURN!" I said while sobbing with the rest of the guild looking at me. I guess it isn't everyday that the high and mighty Salamander cries, ESPECIALLY in front of a lot of other people in the area.

"N-N-Natsu…please don't talk like this…as m-much as it h-hurts…we have to continue in life and make Lucy p-proud and a-accept us back o-one day, OK?" Happy said while stuttering on his own words and looking up to his 'father'.

"Thanks Happy and you are right, we gotta do our best so that she can and will accept us back into the future! Now everything will be dedicated to Fairy Tail and Luce!" I screamed out.

"Aye, Sir!" Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lisanna cheered. While the rest of the guild, stared in some sort of awkward silence at our team cheering.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

However, what Natsu did NOT know was that during the speech from Master Makarov, the remaining 4 members of Team Natsu (Gray, Erza, Happy, and ESPECIALLY Lisanna) were also listening.

It's also that time that they learned that Natsu was going to be extremely emotional around the topic of Lucy, if they were to ever speak of it again later in the future.

_Let's go back to the time that Natsu was crying_, just what were they thinking about?

(Meanwhile at the same time as Natsu sobbing: Grays Thoughts and P.O.V)

'_Why didn't we keep our thoughts together when Lisanna returned back from Edolas and left Lucy to be all alone?'_

'_During that time we had Lucy on our team, she was ALWAYS considered my sister figure and one of my most precious nakama ever, especially she's considered one of the most sane people to be on Team Natsu._

'_It was always thanks to her if we had broken stuff, and she had to apologize for us. Finally, having our client accept her apology for our vulgar behavior when Natsu,Erza, and I were to fight against each other.' _

'_She would always be with all of us to the bitter end like in the Battle of Guilds against Phantom Lord. She had refused to listen to us when we told her to hide because she wanted to fight along side with us, considering the fact that she thought it was all her fault but we tell her different all the time.'_

'_That was an incredible memory of her to me, showing her strengths as a FORMER mage of Fairy Tail.'_

'_Then, when we went to Galuna Island and I had finally confessed to everyone about my past teacher Ul, who taught me my ice make magic, and how she died protecting me. Lucy was there to comfort me, even in a past event that I usually don't like to talk about. With me thinking it was my fault that she died, the beautiful, blonde Lucy knew of a way to cheer me up right away and later buy me some shaved ice. I will miss those days now that she is gone…and due to the fact it is our fault.' _

'_Finally is my stripping addiction that I had ever since my first meeting with Ul, and agreeing to train along side with her. Several times, I have stripped all around Magnolia town, in front of clients, tourist, and even neighborhood kids due to this craze.'_

'_However, Lucy was ALWAYS the first to notice when we're together as a team and would always tell me to put my clothes back on right away like Erza.'_

'_But, from time to time, it would be quite enjoyable and funny to also have the others laugh as well.'_

'_Lucy…PLEASE COME BACK TO FAIRY TAIL AND US SOON…We're sorry for our actions…but until then, I wish you safe on your journey around Fiore.' _As I finished up my thoughts: about Lucy and her departure.

(Meanwhile at the same time as Natsu sobbing: Erza's Thoughts and P.O.V)

'_Lucy, my dear comrade…I must apologize for our earlier comments toward you, its just that we were just so caught up in the moment of our once good friend, Lisanna._

_If you were still here, I would probably ask you to at least hit or kick me for my rudeness towards you._

_I remember ALL the missions that we had once took when we were a team, but didn't seem to include that when we thought of replacing you with Lisanna on the team._

_I have always loved you for your bubbly and cheerful personality that can brighten anyone's day with just one look from your bright smile._

_Also, I have always admired you for being a strong and independent girl who shows no fear when it's for the sake of a nakama and comrade or how we would come to your apartment on Strawberry Street and relax._

_On some occasions, you would ask any of us to make a cake…of course I was first to answer to the question before Natsu, Happy, or Gray because you of all people should know about my cake obsession. So all I had to do was give them the 'I'll-kill-you' glare at the 2 boys and little blue exceed and that seemed to do the to think that those day are finally ending, it just pains me too much._

_Once again, we're deeply sorry for all of the inconvenience Lucy, and we hope we can cross paths we you after your travels around Fiore._

(Meanwhile at the same time as Natsu sobbing: Lisanna's Thoughts and P.O.V)

_Poor Natsu! I can't believe that one girl could cause Natsu to have such an incredible meltdown or even to make him unconscious for the matter._

_I do remember Mira-nee telling me that Natsu and she WERE best friends and partners before I came back. Apparently, Natsu was the one that took her to Fairy Tail in the first place, just like it was back in Edolas. _

_Edo-Natsu had found Edo-Lucy trying to fight off the Royal City guards and ended up dragging her into the vehicle before she could get even more hurt, and took her to Fairy Tail. Where Edo-Lucy has become the alpha of the omegas, in the dark guild Fairy Tail, back in Edolas._

_But now, I replaced Lucy as Natsu's BFF, partner, and LOVER! I was just jealous over the relationship that those two shared that I wanted to take everything away from her...URGG! Yet, it does feel good to go back to the way it was before she came back and I was sucked up into the Anima two years ago. _

_However, if that Lucy bitch ever comes back here again, she had better watch herself because I already chose Natsu and he chose me in the end…right?_

_HMMM…looks like I have to comfort __MY__ boyfriend some more now, guess I won over all at the end. HEHEHEHE! Too bad so sad, right Lucy Heartfila, EX MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL!?_

**DUN DUN DUN! Here ends another chapter of 'Turning Your Back on a Nakama.' Please remember to review and fell free to tell me if you find any mistakes. Well, who expected Lisanna to be this cold toward the blonde celestial mage? Anyway, see ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Unexpected Surprise!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 5: Unexpected Surprise!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I was only yesterday afternoon that I had quit the guild, Fairy Tail, and on my way to travel around the country of Fiore.

(Flashback of Yesterday: Lucy's P.O.V)

_But first, I had to stop back at my apartment and pack all of my necessities. My necessities: such as clothes, shampoo, brush, and strawberry perfume. These all will be packed into an air space cube that I received from my mother before she died. According to the instructions, it can carry up to 5,000 pounds, but in reality, it only weighs only about 5 pounds._

_Thanks to that battle from my ex team mate, I had to trash my pink floral sundress and change into black skinny jeans, a neon green shirt and also my black high tops. Then to top it all off, my hair was up in a high ponytail and I wore red heart earrings. _

_Finally, I was done with all of the packing and then placed 2 years rent on the table for my landlady. I know that I'm going to be gone for longer, but this will have to do for now, and until that rent runs out, I'll put more jewels later. _

_However, as soon as I was exiting the apartment along with my airspace cube and suitcase, I noticed that my landlady was at the front of the door, arms crossed and her right foot tapping at the ground._

_My landlady was a short, plump lady who looked around her mid 50's who always wore short, skimpy clothing like I do for some odd reason. But as for right now, she has a medium shade of purple hair while wearing a red dress along with high heels and shades. To finish the look up, she wears a pearl necklace, plenty of bracelets on her arm, and big earrings._

_I stared at her before saying, "What are you here for, Landlady?"_

"_What do you think I'm here for? I'm here to collect your rent for this month." She had explained to me._

"_Whatever…the rent is on the table, and its 2 years worth." I said while trying to walk away but she blocked me off. Almost how Natsu was when I tried to leave Fairy Tail earlier. _

"_Are you planning on going somewhere, Miss Lucy?" She had asked me in an almost motherly tone._

"_Yeah, I plan on traveling Fiore since I quit the guild earlier, but don't worry…I'll send more jewel once that rent runs all out." I answered back to my landlady as I tried to escape again but she blocked it._

"_Of course I understand. Although, I thought that you loved this guild here…are you leaving because of __that __boy?" She asked._

_I blush a crimson color like Erza's beautiful hair. "N-No, why would it be because of him?" I stuttered to her._

"_Don't worry, I know your feelings toward him, and I can only guess that he hurt you in some way. This sort of thing happened to me when I was a young girl just like you. If you ever want to talk about it, then you can write me a letter anytime while on your travels…I'll be there for you." Landlady said to me, almost reminds me of my mother when trying to cheer me up. _

_I was then tearing up at her words, "Thank you very much Landlady, I'll make sure to do that...plus what is your real name, I never got the chance to learn it?" I questioned her._

"_It's Shouga…until then, I'll see you later." She said while giving me a hug and walking inside of the apartment._

"_Bye Shouga, I'll make sure that I send you letters." I whispered to myself as I was walking away from my apartment._

_(Flashback of Yesterday Ended)_

Now, I'm currently in the entrance of Magnolia. I decided that my first stop will probably be Hargeon since they have plenty of markets, stores, and magic shops, so I can find some new gate keys to add onto my collection and also some food for the road.

From the entrance of Magnolia to Hargeon is only a days' walk, so it's not entirely that bad. Within 3 minutes of going inside of the forest and walking, some STUPID ASS FOREST VULCAN had to come picking a fight with me and was very pissed. I grabbed one of the golden keys from my ring and said calmy, "Open Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus." Soon, a brown smoke came up and then appeared was the bull spirit, Taurus.

"Hellllooo Miss Luuuccyy! What a moooost exciting day to see youuu!" Taurus said while having gigantic pink hearts in his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Can you take down that forest Vulcan for me?" I said quite annoyed with his behavior for the hundredth time.

'LOVE RIVAL!' Taurus had thought to himself when looking at the forest Vulcan right in front of him. That look coming off from Taurus reminded me of Juvia and her love rival obsession. At this time, both Taurus and the Vulcan were both staring at my body.

However, the battle between the two big monsters only took 20 seconds, considering that all Taurus had to do was swing an axe at the Vulcan and he was down for the count. The funny thing is that they're both perverts and both liked pretty women.

What interested me the most about the Vulcan was his story and why he was mad in the first place.

He explained to me that he was once the leader of the Forest Vulcan Tribe. However got that spot taken away as they figured out that the old king had returned back from a long journey around Mt. Hakobe. Also, that many of his people had ignored and kicked him off the tribe, thus making him a lone Vulcan.

"Really! Something similar happened to me too! My friends abandoned me as soon as a presumed dead friend came back and she took my spot on the team." I explained to the Vulcan.

We have been talking for around 2 hours together on the gravel road since the encounter and he agreed to show me the path that leads to Hargeon. We had told many stories and jokes to pass the time. Ever since then, the trip was quiet and calm without any more ambushes. I have also learned that he wants to travel to Mt. Hakobe so he can become stronger and that his name is Daisuke.

"Thanks Daisuke! I hope that I can meet up with you again, it been fun!" I yelled over to him as we reached the entrance to Hargeon and the exit of the forest.

"Bye Lucy!" Daisuke said as he walked back into the forest.

I walked around the town for a while until I stopped over at one of the ports, which were located right next to the ocean. Hargeon is known to hold the most amazing ports in all of Fiore, which is also known to watch the bright orange sunsets at the end of a day. I walked over to one of the ports, and took a seat down as I removed my socks and black combat boots so that they could soak and flutter in the cool water.

This town holds a bunch of 'fond and special' memories when I first met the fiery dragon slayer, Natsu and the beautiful winged exceed named Happy, when they first rescued me from Bora of Prominence, who collected women as slaves.

As I turned my head, I noticed many buildings were be built and also rebuilt near this area. Maybe due to the fact, that it was Natsu, who created this mess in the first place when I had first met him. He was ALWAYS known to go overboard on missions and rescuing people.

I remember that was one of the happiest days in my life and also an entrance to my new family.

'_UGHH…gotta get over them, Lucy… remember, you HATE them, wait… do I even hate them? Even thought they hurt me in ways that I couldn't imagine, I still can't hate them._' I thought to myself.

I finally got my thoughts together and noticed that it 10:20 a.m. I grabbed my socks and boots together as I put them back on and got up onto my feet. As soon as that was done, I walked throughout Hargeon to find a decent magic shop.

It wasn't even 15 minutes until I saw a tall, muscular blonde male that looked probably around his mid twenties wearing a dark fur trimmed trench coat that went past his knees and also black spiked headphones.

I wasn't entirely positive if it was him, so I went up to the man.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The man continued to walk away as though he didn't hear me. It probably has to do with the fact that he was wearing headphones and listening to some type of rock music.

"EXCUSE ME!" I yelled while poking him on the shoulder. He had finally turned around and I saw his face completely. It was none other than Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Master Makarov, of Fairy Tail.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! So, I just wanted to add the landlady into this story because she may play a big role in later chapters. What will happen now that Lucy meets up with Laxus? Will this be a good thing or a bad thing for her? Also, what might Lucy and Laxus talk about since they are now face to face…Will it be romantic or awkward? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, and I'll see you all later!**


	6. The Magic Shop Visit

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 6: The Magic Shop Visit

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"Sup, Blondie. Do you need anything?" Laxus asked, while towering over me with his huge body.

"What right do you have to call me blondie, especially when your blonde too?" I questioned him quite irritated and putting a finger in the middle of his chest.

He smirked at my countered response and said, "OK, good point, so anyway…do I know you at all?" Laxus said with a confused and questionable face.

"Well duh, we WERE both part of the same guild, Fairy Tail, until you got excommunicated and I quit; so what are you doing in Hargeon?" I asked him.

He was inspecting me for a minute just trying to remember me until he had finally said, "WAAAIIITT, now I remember you! You're the Heartfilia chick that was with us during the Phantom Lord War when that Guild Master Jose wanted to kidnap you. Also, you were here during the Battle of Fairy Tail and turned to stone due to Ever's attack and also you defeated Bixlow! Now that makes sense. Plus, I'm here training so I can become even stronger." He said

"Wait, arent you already strong enough?" I asked confused.

Eh, its better to be stronger than weaker… But earlier, did you say that you quit Fairy Tail? What is all THAT about; I thought those Fairy Weaklings considered you their nakama and family out of all things." Laxus said in a rather serious tone now.

"Great observation skills! I QUIT Fairy Tail because I was ignored by my so called 'family' for 3 months straight since Lisanna returned back, then that stupid Salamander kicked me off the team just because I was a replacement for her and later broke my heart when they told me that they're in a relationship." I said to the also former mage of Fairy Tail.

"LISANNA IS BACK! That is good news, everyone was very sad when she died about two years ago on a mission. Well, I guess that most people were right. They did have a special kind of connection when they were younger. I mean they even played house all the time and had Happy as their child." Laxus said while trying to recover the memory of the couple.

"Wow, that really helps a broken heart trying to mend." I said sarcastically to Laxus, who had then realized his mistake.

"Anyway, when I went to get my guild mark removed my Master Makarov and exited the door, they surrounded me as soon as they could, and I ended up fighting all of Team Natsu. It was a good thing that I took care of them because I know that I would be on their bad sides if I had left without telling them. I just made quite the impression before leaving. So that's what happened to me." I said when finishing up my story.

"So you took on Flamehead, Ice Cube, and Titania and WON! Wow, you're waaayy stronger than I had originally thought, Blondie!" Laxus said impressed.

I puffed out my cheeks due to my new nickname before saying, "Again with the nickname Laxus? Anyway, nice to meet you, but I do have stuff to do." Then, I turned around and started walking until I felt a strong hand grabbed my wrist and stop me in my tracks.

"Wait a second, why don't I help and show you around town?" Laxus asked me with pleading eyes.

I thought his request over and replied, "Hmmm….sure, why not!"

We then walked around the town looking at stores, restaurants, and parks until we walked towards a magic shop. I looked up at the sign and it said, 'Haru's Magic Shop'.

As we walked in, we were greeted by the owner named Haru. He was a medium sized man around his late 60's with silver spiked hair and purple eyes, wearing blue jeans and a green shirt with the shop logo on the top right.

"Hello and welcome to Haru's Magic Shop! How may I help the wonderful couple today?" Haru had said while whirling and twirling around his shop.

"We are NOT a couple!" Laxus and I both said simultaneously to the crazy old geezer.

"Sure, Sure, so what can I get for you today?" He asked while getting behind his desk.

I spoke up to the man and said, "Do you happen to have any Celestial Spirit gate keys that I can add to my collection?"

"OH YES, YOUNG LADY! Also, you're lucky, I got these ordered just yesterday so BRAND NEW!" Haru spoke as he took out a box that was underneath his desk.

He was NOT kidding at all, inside of the box were about 30 or even 40 silver gate keys. I scanned through the box and found 3 silver keys that caught my eye the most.

First is the silver key Pyxis. Pyxis is also known as the Compass Key. It can indicate what direction that their master or owner is going while on a journey. It has beady white eyes, a circular body, small feet, and big wings that represent a bird.

Second is the silver key Caelum. Caelum is also known as the Chisel key. It's a robotic sphere with some halo-like ring at the top of its head along with one silver cannon that can activate when in a battle.

Finally is the silver key Appolis. Once known as a powerful god stellar spirit that specializes in music, healing, sun (light), poetry, and archery. He is a 20 year old looking man with a white toga that has a bright orange belt around his waist. He has brown eyes and black hair with tan skin. Honestly, he looks pretty damn good looking, that he can compete with the lion spirit, Loke.

"So how much for these 3 keys?" I asked very politely to the elderly man.

"That would be 75,000 jewels for these keys, PLEEEAASSEE!" Haru said. (EQUALS $750 in AMERICA)

I quickly looked to my right where Laxus was and gave him the, 'I-don't-have-that-kind-of-cash' look.

He bent down to my head and whispered, "Use your sex appeal."

In my head I'm saying, 'THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!' But I nodded my head and walked up to Haru while swaying my hips back and forth. I then go on top of his desk and make my head go closer to his ear and whisper seductively, "I bet you can lower the amount just a bit, now cant you?"

"Nice try but I'm a married man with Elie as my wife…however for your effort, I'll give you a 1,000 discount!" Haru had said with a smirk, while I hung my head low, and Laxus shook his head in disappointment.

I jumped off of his desk and walked back to Laxus who whispered in my ear, "Time for Plan B."

"What the hell is Plan B!" I whispered quietly back at him.

"Just sit back and watch, BLONDIE!" He said with a chuckle when he saw my face puff up again due to the nickname that I received from him.

Laxus walked slowly to the desk with volts of electricity flowing and surrounding his entire body causing Haru and I to shudder in fear of the blonde man.

"Now, would you want to give the little blondie a bigger discount?" Laxus had asked almost sinister to the helpless man.

"Y-Y-Y-Yesss…how about a 30,000 jewel discount?" Haru said frightened while stuttering his words. What I noticed was that he was now in a fetal position behind the counter, because he knows the power and great reputation of the lacrima dragon slayer if upset. (EQUALS $300 in AMERICA)

"Great, that's much better, don't ya think?" Laxus said while grabbing some jewels from his pocket and placing it onto the counter.

"Come on blondie, let's head out, and remember to pick up your keys." He said while waiting at the door for me to arrive. I grabbed the keys on the counter and walked toward Laxus before saying, "So soorryy Haaruu."

With that Laxus and I exited the store and headed out to another destination.

**SOO, another chapter has been completed! Laxus and Lucy had just visited the magic shop and it was alright…for them at least. Lucy got some new and interesting keys for her collection. Also some of you may have realized that his name is Haru and his wife is named Elie…I loved Rave Master, but its not mine so I CANNOT take credit….Anyway, see y'all in my next chapter! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. New Guild?

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 7: New Guild?

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(Lucy's P.O.V)

"You know, you didn't have to pay for these keys for me." I said quite guilty.

"Nah, it isn't a problem. Plus you seemed pretty desperate and pitiable for those keys, so I decided to help out. Why is that a crime, Blondie?" Laxus laughed again as he saw my cheeks puff out again. I suppose that is my new thing with him, just having my cheeks puff out like that when he says Blondie.

We were only 2 minutes away from the magic shop until Laxus asked me a striking question, "So, where do you plan to go and do now?

I pondered at the question in my thoughts for an answer until I finally thought of one. "Well, I plan on traveling all over Fiore and training to get stronger, just like you, I guess."

He had blush a dark red in the cheeks at my comment towards him until he spoke again and said, "Now that you quit Fairy Tail, why not join a different guild for the time being, that way you get experience and earn jewels from every mission you do."

"That's a GREAT idea Laxus, why didn't I think of it before?!" I said excitedly.

"I know, IM A GENIUS!" He said while acting pretty humble and smart with the idea he gave me.

Continuing from his earlier idea he asked, "Do you have any idea what guild you would like to join?

"Actually… I would like to join the guild, Blue Pegasus. I have friends over there and would like to see them after such a long time."

"OK, that's only 2 days away if you were to walk and only 1 day if you were to take a train. Also, it's southwest of Hargeon." Laxus explained to me.

"That's great news, now lets head to the train station." I said rather cheerfully to him.

"OH HELL NOOO!" Laxus yelled at me while getting sickly green in the face.

"What the hell is you deal-WAIT…you have serious motion sickness, don't you?" I questioned him while having an evil smirk.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! We'll be walking!" Laxus said right in front of my face that I could practically hear him breathing. While people around us were starting to stare at the two of us.

I then got up into his face and said, "No way, I HATE walking long distances, plus why do you even want to come and help me out?"

He backed up about 2 feet from my angered face and said with a grin on his face and said, "Cause, I got nothing else better to do, so might as well travel somewhere for now. Is that alright with you, Blondie?" Laxus said.

"Yeah it's alright with me, BUUUUTTT, we're taking the train. I have a ULTRA SECRET WEAPON for your motion sickness." I said while grabbing my key ring and looking for a special key.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He said questionably.

I finally found the new silver key and said, "I'm the one who connects the paths to the Stellar Spirit World, Thou shalt answer my call and transverse the gate. Smoke had then appeared around my body until I then spun my key in the air and continued with, "Open Gate of the Healing God, Appolis!"

A clear, white smoke had appeared around my body and soon enough Appolis has appeared right in front of me and Laxus.

He took a respectful bow in front of me and said, "Hello Master, how can I help you today?" Appolis said while straightening up from his earlier bow.

"Hi Appolis, my name is Lucy Heartfila and it's a pleasure meeting you…can you do me a favor by casting a spell on the blondie right here so you can disable his motion sickness for a day?" I asked kindly to the new spirit.

"Why of course Master." In which he bowed again to me and moved to the right where Laxus was standing, then casted the spell. A beautiful and mystifying green light came from Appolis' hands as he put them in front of Laxus' chest and began an incantation. Soon enough, that once green light turned blue before it completely disappeared into Laxus.

"The deed is done now, Master, do you need anything else at the moment?" He questioned.

"No thank you Appolis, but you can address me as Lucy. I'm your friend and partner now, NEVER a master or owner, so hope we can get along much more into the future." I said while smiling at the surprised spirit.

He then came up close to me and gave me a warming hug, in which I have returned back to him. He had said something to me that really made my heart flutter and nice which was, "Thanks Lucy. I've heard from many different spirits and rumors that most people treat their spirits like trash or quite awful for the matter. However, it seems that you are NOT one of those people and I'm glad to have someone like you by my side."

I looked at him and said, "Thank you Appolis that means a real lot…especially coming from my spirits."

"I guess that I will see you later then." Appolis said while letting go of our hug. He then disappeared into a big, yellow cloud of smoke that left Laxus and I in a coughing fit.

(Meanwhile in the Stellar Spirit World: 3rd Person)

"WHAT THE HELL BRO! You trying to make a move on Lucy. AFTER JUST MEETING HER!" The angry lion spirit roared at the healing god.

"Chill out man, it was just a hug. I mean, after all those rumors about stellar spirit mages being awful towards us spirits, I guess I felt grateful to her." Appolis had explained to Leo.

"OK, I can relate to your thoughts. Some of us spirits had previous owners and they treated us like dirt. However, when we met Lucy, a new light was brought into us and we managed to get along with one another. Lucy indeed loves and is loved by all of us, just like her mother before her." Loke had said to him.

"Dude…THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!" Appolis had said excitedly to Loke.

"Thanks, this could be the start of a beautiful BRO-mance." Loke then said to his fellow spirit.

"COOOL!" They both yelled while giving each other a fist bump.

BRO-MANCE OFFICIALLY STARTED!

(Back to Earthland: Lucy's P.O.V)

We had just finished coughing from the smoke that Appolis had produced before leaving back to the Stellar Spirit World.

"Ready to get on the train, Blondie?" I asked Laxus as he smirk right back at me.

"Way to go, using my blondie nickname for you twice already. I'm glad that I've spent the day with you. You seem so nice to your celestial spirits and they also return the love. I remember meeting other mages that use gate keys like you, but ALWAYS had their spirits depressed. So, now that I'm all healed, lets head out to the train station." Laxus said.

I blushed at his comment of comparing myself with my spirits and also other mages. "Honestly, I don't get how people could abuse their spirits. Even though they could annoy the hell out of me, I just remember that they are my good friends who protect me and also what good would it do if I were to hurt them. I also try and say, 'What if I was to be the spirit, would I want to treat them that way?' Finally, I always think that they would be with me to the bitter end of a dire situation as I would be with them. In my opinion, celestial spirits are sent down to this earth to be our companions…not our servants that cater to every whim….and they have emotions and feelings just like us humans do." I said to Laxus, who currently had an awe struck expression.

"That was very deep, I never knew that magic could be beautifully said before." Laxus answered to me.

"Thanks…so lets head to the train station!" I said while getting ahead of him.

"HOLD ON BLONDIE!" Laxus yelled while trying to catch up to me.

With that, Laxus and I were both headed to the train station that was on the way to Blue Pegasus, and also my next new home.

**My 7****th**** chapter is finally done! Lucy has a new goal in life, joining Blue Pegasus! Will that be a good idea or a horrible idea? So, how will Laxus be on the train now that he's all healed up?! Also, who will Lucy and Laxus encounter when boarding the train later? STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER and I'll see ya later! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. Wendy has SNAPPED!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 8: Wendy has SNAPPED!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(The Next Day and back at the Fairy Tail Guild: 3rd Person)

Fairy Tail, known as one of the most rambunctious and wild guilds in all of Fiore, is all quiet, calm, and depressed. All of the members have been this way since the loss of their favorite and only celestial wizard by the name of Lucy Heartfila, which happened two days ago.

That one line kept repeating in ALL of their heads, 'YOU GUYS JUST DON'T FUCKIN' GET IT, IM DONE WITH FAIRY TAIL! CANT YOU SEE THAT IM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL THIS SHIT AND ABUSE FROM YOU PEOPLE! IM GONNA MAKE YOU REGRET EVER MEETING LUCY HEARTFILIA!' All of them shuddered at the thought of Lucy.

What surprises most people were that Lucy was always considered a girl with good intentions and risked everything if it was for the sake of a nakama. However, many people were probably not considered a nakama or family at all to her due to the actions from two days ago.

After all, they broke her trust and heart within the guild. They also knew her as an innocent girl that would hardly or never swear to anyone unlike most of the guildmates.

Ever since Lucy left, Levy had promised herself to NEVER read another book since it reminded her of the time she had spent with the busty blonde. While Gajeel had kept her accompany when she ever felt sad and allowed his shoulder to be cried on by her. Cana had stopped drinking booze since the depression made the beer taste bad. Juvia had no love rival when involving her Gray-sama, and finally the once cheerful Wendy had changed to a cold hearted demon girl in Fairy Tail after realizing all the abuse and sadness that happened to her once sister figure Lucy.

(Flashback of 2 months ago: Wendy's P.O.V)

_I activated my Sky Dragon Healing on the unconscious Lucy, who was currently on the infirmary bed, due to the injuries she's just received from that idiotic Fire Dragon Slayer._

_As my hands glow a light green on her cheek, I noticed that the burn was going away slowly but effectively.I was starting to sweat a little due to me using my magic until Charle came right beside me and said, "You should take a minute of rest Wendy."_

"_No, it's alright…I feel bad for Lucy. Didn't you notice that her team had been ignoring her and abusing her ever since that girl has returned?" I asked my white exceed._

"_Now that you mention it, I think that you may be right. Anyway, what you should focus on is trying to help her." Charle said while glancing back at Lucy._

_About 2 minutes later, my magic was feeling weary but I managed to finish the burn on her cheek. I looked right at Lucy, who was mumbling in her sleep, I then turned surprised when I heard, "L..Love…You.. . I smiled at her as I walked out of the infirmary to invite some people inside to see her. _

_The first person at the door was none other than Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox, and Pantherlily.I allowed them inside first to see Lucy. Levy was crying to Gajeel while Pantherlily was nodding his head disapprovingly at the poor mage on the infirmary bed._

"_Why would they do this to Lucy!" Levy said while sobbing._

"_I really don't know, but that Salamander should really get his ass whooped pretty soon! Can't they see how strong bunny girl is? I mean, I remember being in Phantom Lord a while ago and kidnapping her due to Jose's orders, but after all the beatings that she took from me, she didn't scream once out in pain. She had put all the faith in this guild and look where it got her." Gajeel growled. Levy then cried even harden into his chest after his moving words._

_As soon as Gajeel had said that, something had snapped inside of me. I felt tons of air pressure in my chest that was going to explode any minute. I quickly excuse myself from the infirmary and stand at the door once I was outside of the door. I turned my head to the left and saw Team Natsu sitting and laughing with the other guild mates such as Gray, Erza, and even Lisanna._

'_HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE THAT HE HURT LUCY AND NOT EVEN 10 MINUTES AGO!' I thought to myself._

_Involuntarily I felt my body coming closer to the table where they are all sitting at until I finally reach the table and directly in front of Natsu. It also felt as though that pressure in my chest kept increasing as I neared them._

"_Hey Wendy, how are you?" He asked me._

"_Great," I said sarcastically. He already forgot what he did, talk about dense. "Don't you care about Lucy?" I asked him through my gritted teeth._

"_Of course, she's a great nakama! But, I'm sorry for her, she could have been stronger and taken I like any other guild member; especially like Lisanna, but I guess I have to apologize." Natsu said while trying to escape the conversation with me so he can keep talking with the others._

'_OH HELL NO!' I thought as grabbed him in the collar of him shirt and gave him a great slap on the face._

_*SLAP* That sound went throughout the whole guild leaving many to stop talking and see what's going on._

_Oh but I wasn't done, I yelled, "Sky Dragon's Roar!" At the totally confused Natsu and the rest of Team Natsu to fully comprehend what's going on. _

"_WENDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN?" The fire dragon slayer yelled back at me._

"_WHAT DO YA THINK I'M DOIN? I'M HELPING LUCY SINCE YOU GUYS SEEM NOT TO GIVE A SHIT!" I yelled so everyone can hear. _

_I sent Sky Dragon Roars, Fangs, Talons, Wing Attacks, Iron Fist, and Head Smash at him. He was coughing up blood when I sent him across the guild hall and into a wall._

_All the air pressure in my chest has finally been released into something powerful, it turned into dragon force. My skin was now turning into Sky Dragon Scales and I then had my full potential realized. I yelled out, "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" _

_A powerful wind was sent towards Natsu and nobody had stopped the attack from hitting. It was like the guild was staring at a Natsu when angry and couldn't stop the rampage, however this was Wendy before them. My dragon scales have then disappeared off my face and went back to the way it was originally._

_I walked over to Natsu who almost seemed close to unconsciousness and said quietly that no one could hear me, "You know, you sicken me Natsu. Out of all people, WHY LUCY! I looked over at you as one of my role models but that change today. Yet, you didn't realize any of the feelings that she had towards to you." With that I walked away from the hurt Natsu, but it was blocked off my Master._

"_Wendy, I see that you have improved greatly in power. However, due to the injuries that you caused on Natsu, I'm requiring you to fix him up with Porlyusica." Master said to me._

"_BUT MASTE-" I tried to say before I was cut off._

_He came up to my ear and said, "I know you did this for Lucy and I must thank you for that. However, right now Natsu needs the treatment."_

"_I understand Master." With that, I walked back to the infirmary and got ready to use my magic again when Porlyusica came in and sat beside me._

_Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily were still in the room with Lucy while I had left and took a beating on Natsu. So when Gray and Erza picked up Natsu and placed him on the bed next to Lucy, the two mages and exceed were in shock._

"_What happened to Natsu?" Pantherlily asked with disbelief in his voice._

_Gray and Erza took a short glare at me but I simply ignored them. However, I think that they: (Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily) get what happened. I used my magic on Natsu and noticed that from my attacks I have caused: Broken bones and ribs, cuts, and bruises. I never knew that I could be so violent._

_I finally finished the treatment and looked back at Lucy who was still sound asleep on the bed. I smiled over at her direction and drank some water to cool down. _

_Finally, I was able to exit the infirmary and into the guild hall. I announced to everyone that Natsu is alright and all healed up now. Most of them cheered, yet some of them just stared back at me. I honestly don't care what the guild thinks of me now, but as long as Lucy is alright, then I'm fine too._

_It was also at the time that people realized to NEVER allow Natsu and I to be near to each other and keep each us at a safe distance._

_(Flashback Ended)_

Now back to current time, with the guild still depressed, many of them decided to play the blame game and put it entirely on the new Team Natsu. Many of them knew of Lucy's crush on the dragon slayer such as Levy, Mirajane, Happy, and even LISANNA!

Well, Natsu being Natsu, was compleately oblivious to the fact. They also blamed Team Natsu because they are the ones that have kicked Lucy off their OWN team in the first place, just so that they could have Lisanna back on Team Natsu.

However, what many thought that back then when Lisanna was alive, she wasn't on Team Natsu rather she was on the Strauss' team with her older sister and brother.

Whatever the reason that made the blonde celestial mage leave, the entire guild had agreed on one thing, which was about Team Natsu. Who was on a job right now with Lisanna, however the mission doesn't require much time so they should be back soom. Thus, the shunning in Fairy Tail had begun and what perfect timing because they had just entered through the door.

**UH OH! Team Natsu just entered throught the door. How will the guild react now that they are back from their mission. Also, how was Wendy's character? I just wanted to have her dragon force introduced because I think that would be pretty badass. Anyway, see y'all in the next chapter! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **


	9. The Truth!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 9: The Truth!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Team Natsu had just came in through the guild doors with an especially pissed off Erza and Gray, a nervous Happy, and the 'lovey dovey couple'.

Natsu had yelled at the top of his lungs once inside the guild, "WE'RE BACK FROM OUR MISSION EVERYONE!"

No one had dared respond back. It was so quiet that all you could practically here was breathing of the guild members.

"Hey? What's up with everyone? I said we're back from our mission and we managed to complete it." He said once again.

And once again, no one answered. All they did was stare angrily at the mages. They had all separated once taking a few more steps inside. Erza and Gray headed to the bar where Mira was cleaning the glasses. While Happy activated his Aera and flew over to Wendy table so he could hang out with Charle. Finally, Lisanna dragged Natsu to one of the empty tables in the guild.

Both the animal takeover mage and fire dragon slayer observed the silent glares from everyone until Lisanna whispered into Natsu's ear, "They're just jealous that I'm with you." Natsu then stared at her and said, "Yeah that must be it."

(Back at the bar, where Gray and Erza are located…)

"What's the matter Erza?" The sweet Mira had asked the infamous Titania while handing her a strawberry cake and a glass of ice cold water to Gray.

"Well it was the mission that we just did…Gray, me, and even HAPPY had to complete it because Lisanna was making out Natsu the entire time and not allowing him to fight with us!" Erza said while munching harshly on her cake.

"Oh my!" Mirajane said while listening to the Titania's story in awe.

"What made it even worse was that we had a client to take care of that we left Lisanna to handle, but he got severely injured from cuts and burns from the bandits that we're suppose to capture…in which all that happened due to what Lisanna was doing to Natsu!" Erza had continued from earlier.

Gray finally talked within the conversation and said, "If Lucy were still here and on our team, she would've done her part in a mission without a complaint and none of this wouldn't be happening at all. Unlike Lisanna, she actually CARED for the team. Lucy was also our prime navigator and medic while going out somewhere, yet Lisanna doesn't know how to do ANYTHING like that! I'm sorry if this hurts you as her sister Mira, but I like our team better with Lucy! However, I don't know what made us get rid of Lucy in the first place." Every word that the Titania and Ice Maker spoke, everyone in the guild heard.

"He..heh…Yeah, I wonder…" Mira had said quietly and shyly, almost to herself.

"I also agree with Gray, Lucy always made it fun and interesting during our missions and was also my sister figure. I just wish that she was still on our team instead of Lisanna." Erza had just finished, totally unaware of the guild listening and Mira's quietness.

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST KNOCK IT OUT?" The voice screeched throughout the guild.

Everyone had turned to see Lisanna, her face full of tears, sadness, and some anger.

"WE were originally the strongest team, NOT WITH LUCY! I DON'T GET WHY YOU BASTARDS MISS THAT BITCH SO MUCH! I MEAN, I'M MUCH BETTER, STRONGER, AND PRETTIER THAN HER! YOU SHOULD LIKE ME BETTER! AREN'T WE NAKAMA? YOU SHOULD CARE MORE ABOUT MY FEELINGS MORE THAN HERS TOO!" Lisanna yelled.

With that, Lisanna used her Takeover Animal Soul to transform into a giant purple rabbit that is charging straight at Gray and Erza, who were not prepared for battle, until a dark pulse stream came from behind the two mages and hit the purple bunny. This caused Lisanna's transformation to cancel out and Natsu come running right at her side.

"Who the hell did that?!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs while trying to comfort his girl friend.

A pink and white and blur flew right past Gray and Erza then appeared right in front of the couple, holding each other in comfort.

Many of the guild members gasped and fainted from what they witnessed. That pink and white blur turned out to be none other than…MIRAJANE STRAUSS, in her Satan Soul. Everyone in the guild started whispering stuff to one another as Mira came closer to her sister and grabbed her by the neck, thus hoisting her three feet in the air. Natsu tried to protest but Mira shot him a glare through her demon eyes.

"M-Mira-nee? Why? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Lisanna asked through pleading and angered eyes.

Mira then looked back at her younger sister that was still in the air before saying, "Why? YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO ASK ME WHY?! BECAUSE OF YOU, WE LOST A PRECIOUS MEMBER OF OUR FAMILY, AND YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK SHIT BEHIND HER BACK! THAT IS JUST ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS COVERING UP YOUR LIES!" Mira yelled into her face.

"You wouldn't understand Mira-nee…I had to do this… SHE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME FIRST BY COMIN' HERE!" Lisanna confessed to her elder sister.

"You knew that Lucy had a crush on Natsu and you took that away from her and her spot on Team Natsu. You weren't even an official member of Team Natsu back then…you also had to brain wash the members to get rid of Lucy, just because of your jealousy. PLUS, YOU EVEN TOLD ME THAT YOU LIKE NATSU AS A FRIEND! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED LISANNA, YOU ARE NOT THE SISTER THAT I REMEMBER BEFORE YOUR DEATH TWO YEARS AGO!" With that Mira cancelled out her Satan Soul and dropped Lisanna on the ground. Mira then dropped to both of her knees and started crying with both hands covering her face.

All of the guld members looked in shock at what they heard. Mira had finally told the truth about her sister's scheme against the blonde celestial mage.

Natsu looked disbelieving at Lisanna and Mira and then said straight forward to Lisanna's face, "Lucy liked me…You only liked me as a friend…and you brainwashed us into getting rid of Lucy…IS ALL OF THIS TRUE?!"

"I'M SORRY NATSU! BUT WE CAN STILL DATE IF YOU WA-"

"NO WAY LISANNA, YOU DROVE AWAY MY BEST FRIEND JUST SO YOU CAN REPLACE HER! FORGET IT, WE'RE DONE!" With that, Natsu walked away from Lisanna and toward the bar where Gray and Erza were at right now. In 4 seconds flat, Lisanna ran out of the guild while sobbing. (NOT THAT I CARE!)

"I'm soo sorry for ignoring you guys during that mission, I promise that it will never happen again." Natsu said while giving a hug to his team mates.

"No problem Flamebrain! Nice to have you back, she was ruining you!" Gray said.

"Alright, now we are back to full strength!" Erza added in happily.

The entire Fairy Tail guild then cheered at what happened and partied all night.

(Natsu's Thoughts and P.O.V)

'_Luce, I'm sorry for the way that I treated you these past 3 months. Lisanna just took over us and it made us feel all bad. But, I promise that I will come and find you soon wherever you are. You are my special nakama and I also swear to try and bring you back to Fairy Tail'_

(Master's Thoughts and P.O.V)

I was just listening to Natsu's thoughts due to my mind reading power (telepathy) that I've learned from Warren on the ledge of the second floor railing.

'_That boy wants Lucy back in the guild even though he kicked her off the team and caused her to leave Fairy Tail, well due to some help from Lisanna? Geez, IS THAT KID BIPOLAR OR WHAT?!'_ I had thought to myself while watching my fellow children cheering at the first floor.

I then jump off the railing and head back to my office while thinking. _'Well, even though that kid seems to be bipolar about his emotions, it's nice to see him finally care for Lucy. But, I don't want him to get hurt by her if he does manage to find her, she did say something violent before she left, if any tried to follow her, and quite honestly I believe that she would do that.' _With that, I was in my office to take care of some business and the rest of my children will party the night away.

**WHOOOO! He finally got rid of the skank! So, Natsu broke up with Lisanna and swears that he will bring Lucy back to Fairy Tail even though she is on the way to Blue Pegasus. How will that work out?! What will happen to Lisanna now that she has been seperated from Natsu? Will she be evil or not be mentioned later? You gotta read this story. Plus, Mira beIng all emotional about the situation, it seems to be getting a little more dramatic over here! Anyway, I'll see y'all in the next chapter! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	10. The Train Ride and The Encounter

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 10: The Train Ride and The Encounter

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

(Back on the train with Lucy and Laxus: Lucy's P.O.V)

"AMAZING! I NEVER KNEW THAT A TRAIN RIDE WAS SO AMAZING! I SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN LUCY! THIS IS COOOOOL!" Laxus screamed while running up and down the train like a deranged five year old.

People were now starting to stare at the both of us, while whispering to one another about how immature he was acting until I finally said, "LAXUS, sit down NOW!" He quickly obeyed my order and took a seat across me with a glare to finish it off.

"Much better, now can you stay calm until we reach Blue Pegasus?" I asked the blonde male. He had then made a pouting face toward me in which I giggled slightly. However, with his dragon slayer senses he was able to hear me loud and clear.

"What's so funny, Luce?" Laxus then asked with a scowl.

"What Nat-" I said before I caught myself mentioning his name. I was actually tearing up now; I remembered that Natsu was the only one who called me Luce. Now the waterworks are happening, especially in front of the other passengers and Laxus.

"H-Hey? What's the matter Blondie?" Laxus had then said as he moved from his spot across to me to beside me. He lent me a shoulder to cry on while trying his best to comfort me.

"It's nothing, just an old memory coming back to my mind." I said reassuringly to him.

"OK…but remember, if you want to talk, I have time for you whenever you need it Lucy."

"Thank you very much Laxus." I said while trying to hold in the sobs. About five minutes later we heard an announcement from the speaker saying that there is four hours until we reach Blue Pegasus and I stopped crying.

"So, watcha wanna do for the next four hours?" Laxus questioned me.

"Well, it's already 11:30, so why don't we grab some lunch in the front of the train?" I asked cheerfully.

As soon as those words came out of my mouth, Laxus ran past me yelling, "Last one there is an ugly Vulcan!"

I felt a vein pop out of my head and yelled, "No fair, you got a head start!" While also running and catching up with him.

As soon as we were in the second to front cart of the train, I went full out sprinting and was ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM!

"Haha..looks…like your…the ugly…Vulcan." I said in between breaths.

"Well I made that your win, Blondie!" He countered back at my comment while standing by my side.

"Yeah, suuurrree you did." I sang to him.

"YEAH I DID!" Laxus then said, slightly agitated.

"Whatever, I'm starv-" I tried to say until Laxus went in front of my face and then said, "Hey, what's up with you? Is something the wrong?"

I looked to my left and right then my front and back. Laxus had then looked at me with a dumbstruck look and said, "OK, I give! What's the matter?"

"It's weird, I have this tingling yet weird sensation that someone or something annoying is watching us." I answered back while still looking around the train.

As if on cue, a black shadowy figure came out from one of the top bunkers that was on top the train and came straight at me. The weird figure then said, "What a LOVELY parfum you have miss, I MUST HAVE MORE!" 3

I quickly clenched one of my hands into a fist and hit an uppercut against the shadowy figure, which hit its mark and yelled, "PERVERT!" I managed to hit the thing across the train with Laxus with a shocked face of the power that I had.

I then realized who I hit right in the jaw. It was none other than Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus. He was also their guild ace, which surprises me on some many levels.

"MEEENNNN…what is the idea of hitting me of out of the blue, miss…LUCY! Ichiya said flabbergasted.

"Well, what is the big idea of trying to stalk and smell people OUT OF THE BLUE?!" I countered back at Ichiya with an icy stare. He then sweats dropped at the sight of my glare and looked to his left.

I also looked to where he was staring and heard, "ICHIYA-SAMA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" It was Hibiki and the other Trimens coming to his side.

Ren and Eve had helped Ichiya to his feet before Ichiya said, "Oh it is nothing, just got a warm welcome from Lucy-dono a while ago."

In my head I was like, _'Did he just call me Lucy-dono?' _(If you don't know. Dono- is a very high and respectable honorific)

My trance was suddenly broken when a heard a thud on the ground. I looked over and saw Ichiya whimpering like a puppy on the ground while all the Trimens had surrounded me, googly eyed.

"Lucy, it's been quite a while. Have you been training your Urano Metria from last time on that alliance and have you had a boyfriend?" Hibiki asked with admiring eyes.

'_Wow, these guys sure know how to strike up a conversation.' _I thought as they were still staring at me.

"Actually yes, I perfected Urano Metria and was able to use it as the perfect time, it was also thanks to you who first introduced it to me. And no, I did not have a boyfriend yet?" I said back at him.

Ren stared at me with suspicious eyes until he said, "Wait Lucy-san, I have three questions for you."

'_His eyes are REEAALLY glued on me now_' I thought until I said, "Sure, ask away!" I answered while smiling.

"OK, what did you mean by perfect time when using your Urano Metria and where is your guild mark? If I recall correctly, the Fairy Tail insignia was on your right hand." Ren questioned.

'_Great, he noticed my guild stamp was missing. DAMN IT, HOW DO I FORGET TO COVER IT UP! This guy is also good at noticing small hints from my conversations as well.' _I thought while Eve and Hibiki were now trying to check out my hand with confused expressions.

I looked over at Laxus who was taking a seat right next to us and nodded my head to answer their questions.

"Fine, but I'm only saying this once so you had better listen well." All the Trimens were listening while Ichiya was still on the floor, WAITING for his men to pick him up. However, he wanted to hear about my story so I started.

"First I was ignored in my guild since the return of a presumed dead girl came back from the other world known as Edolas. She then later took away many things from me such as trust, bond, and happiness for the guild when they later kicked me off of Team Natsu. Then, I have to figure out that Salamander was dating her. When I got my stamp removed, all of my ex team mates tried to fight me so I could stay, however ended up using Urano Metria on all of them and thus taking my leave. Finally, as I traveled out of Magnolia to Hargeon, I met up with Laxus and we have been traveling since then. He said that he will accompany me to Blue Pegasus during the train ride." I said while looking at the Trimens.

"So this means that Lucy-nee will be joining Blue Pegasus?" Eve had asked sweetly yet excited.

"Yep, but will I be accepted into the guild?" I asked the three boys worriedly.

"OF COURSE!" All the Trimens said while hugging me to death."

I giggled at their behavior, it was so CUTE! I can understand why almost all the girls in Fiore love them.

"I have one more question Lucy-san." Ren said in a more serious voice.

'_Oh this has got to be great._' I thought sarcastically but in reality, "Sure, what is it?" I said while smiling sweetly at the air mage.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ren said while looking away at me with a sort of blushed face.

"Umm…can you give me a while to answer that question Ren" I said while sweat dropping and having my left eyebrow twitch.

"Sure, take all the time that you need." He then added at the end of my statement.

"But Ren, aren't you dating Sherry-tan?" Eve had then asked Ren.

"Oh yeah, but Eve, you must always remember that… IM A TSUNDERE!" Ren had said to the small snow mage while doing a pose. It was at that time that Hbiki had then picked up Ichiya from the ground.

Laxus made his way to us and said, "Hey Blondie, I'm starving over here, can we eat yet?" I then heard his stomach grumble and burst out laughing.

I wiped off some tears from the corner of my eye and say, "Sure, I'm also starving. Would you guys like to join us?" I asked the Blue Pegasus boys.

"Yeah, we would be delighted to have lunch with you Lucy-chan!" All four of the boys said at the same time.

"Great, so lets head up to the front and grab some food!" I said excitedly and walking right next to Laxus. While the Trimens walked together closely behind us, and Hibiki had to piggy back Ichiya who now was become unconsciousness.

'_You would expect more dignity and pride from a guild ace.'_ I thought to myself at the sight of Ichiya on Hibiki.

'_What makes it worse was that I didn't even go full power on him, did I really improve in strength this much?_' I thought from my earlier thoughts.

I smiled towards myself at the thought of becoming stronger in a short amount of time already.

Laxus was now staring at me and said, "Are you alright, you look sorta drunk..."

I scowled at him; however I know that it's hard to stay mad at him for long so I turned that frown to a smile.

"I'm alright! I'm just excited for Blue Pegasus!" I confessed to Laxus.

"I can imagine, now you'll have a new family that will care for you." He had told me while still walking.

"Thank you for everything so far Laxus." I said to him.

I can tell that he was taken aback at my thank you but said, "No problem, that's what nakama do for each other, right Blondie?"

"Yeah!" With that we were heading to the front of the train along with the Blue Pegasus boys not too far behind.

As we were walking toward the front to the train I heard some passengers saying, "OMG! It's the Trimens, they're so hot and cute!" or "Isn't that Laxus who got excommunicated from Fairy Tail?" and even, "Who is the girl with the hot guys? Is she dating with one of them? MAYBE I should ask that tall blonde one out." And finally, "ARE YOU HIGH? You gotta be high if you don't find that Hibiki guy cute!" All the girls were talking while giggling like fangirls.

Due to the comments, I felt a vein up in my temple start twitching erratically; SERIOUSLY this kind of talk could be irritating. As I walked faster and ahead of Laxus, I heard the guy passengers talking to one another about how hot and cute I am.

I am SOO fed up with thise comments that I was able to ditch Laxus and the others until I felt a big hand grab me by the wrist and pulled me into his chest.

"Say, you don't have to leave me Blondie! Why don't we have a little fun." A masculine voice said while trying to hold me tight into his chest. My first instinct was that it was a pervert so I tried kicking and punching the man but it wasn't working, what made it worse was that he muffled my voice so I couldn't call for help. "Come on, bet you want to get with all of this!" He had said and pushed me into the wall. I continued to flail and shut my eyes but my efforts were just making it worse. I finally gave up until I heard a large thud.

The man that held me then fell to the train floor with a loud thump. I opened my eyes slowly to see a very pissed off dragon slayer at my side, looking down at the pervert. It was Laxus.

The Blue Pegasus boys then came up to where Laxus and I were. Laxus then calmed down and came by my side with a worried face. "Are you ok Lucy? You look like you were in a bind, why are you crying?" He had asked me.

I widened my eyes and felt my cheek where a tear was cascading down. _'Just like the day when I wanted to leave Fairy Tail._' I thought to myself.

"Thank you…Laxus." I managed to say while wiping the tear off. I saw Hibiki try and walk by me but I saw Ren hold him back by placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking his head no. I noticed a sad expression on Hibiki's face when he saw Rens actions.

Laxus stood up and held out a hand to me, in which I grabbed and he lifted me up. He then said loud and clear to the other guy passengers to the plane, "This is MY woman, I don't want ANY of you guys near her. Or you'll end up like that guy right there. And don't you dare call her Blondie, THAT'S MY THING!" Laxus growled while pointing at the pervert on the ground.

I blushed a bright red, I never had a guy possessive about me before. He then leaned towards me and whispered into my ear, "I saw that you were irritated by the girls' comments earlier and wanted to get away. Just so you know, I was irritated by them to, so I thought that I could help you out. It's almost like killing 2 birds with 1 stone." He explained.

"OK, but seriously thanks and also….DONT YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT AGAIN LAXUS DREYAR!" I scolded at him.

"Yeah yeah yeah…I promise." He said as though he wasn't listening.

"Pinkie promise." I said like a young child while holding out my right pinkie.

"Sure, why not." He said while extending his pinkie to mine.

"Now it's official!" I said to him happily

Hibiki then came up to us, while Ichiya was now on Rens' back and Eve was standing quietly, and said, "Okay, you guys ready to eat?"

"Sure! We did say we're starving." Laxus said to the Archive mage.

"Great, then I'll take Lucy-chan there first!" Hibiki said while grabbing my hand.

We walked all the way to the front of the train and the first thing I say is, "HOLY CRABCAKES!"

When I looked at the front of the train where they had all the food I noticed that they had various appetizers, meals, and drinks to choose from.

In the end, I chose a Cesar salad with an iced tea along with a chocolate cake. Laxus chose the steak with some whiskey and as a side, an ELECTIC LAMP. (-_-) For all of you who don't know, Laxus is a thunder dragon slayer which also means that he can eat his element just like Natsu, Wendy,and Gajeel.

When we had all gotten our food, we took a seat in a booth near one of the windows. There were 2 sides in a booth. It was Hibiki, me, and Laxus on one of the sides while Ren, Eve, and Ichiya were on the other.

I looked at what the Blue Pegasus boys got for lunch and saw that Ren had rice with chicken, Eve just had a rainbow snowcone, Hibiki had sushi and Ichiya had this weird bento that had his face on it. Honestly, just the sight was enough for anyone to vomit.

All of the Pegasus boy's were staring blankly at Laxus and the electric lamp right next to him before Ichiya asked, "MEEENNN? What's with the electric lamp?"

Laxus shot a cold glance toward Ichiya and said sarcastically, "What? Never saw a dragon slayer eat its element before?"

"Well, yeah, if we are to count that Salamander." Hibiki answered while eating his sushi.

With that conversation out of the way, we were able to eat our food, tell jokes, and also talk about what we have been doing since we last saw each otherduring the Light Team mission against the Oracion Seis, just so we could pass the time.

When I looked up at the time it was 3:10. We have been in the booth for 3 hours and 40 minutes! Which also means that we're 20 minutes away, from Blue Pegasus and also my new home.

I smiled slightly at the fact I'm going to join a new guild that might treat me fairy unlike those Fairy Tail bastards. I looked over and said to the boys, "I'm gonna get my stuff and get ready. We are gonna leave this train in 20 minutes."

"OK, we'll be here when you're ready to go since we have our stuff already." Hibiki had answered to me.

"Thanks! I'll get your stuff too Laxus!" I said to him.

"OI! Thanks a lot Blondie!" Laxus said to me as he continued to eat his electric lamp. (-_-)

"Yeah…" With that, I left the front of the train back to our compartment and prepare our bags.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

What Lucy didn't know that those 5 boys were gonna have a very serious talk right about that time.

**OMG! Lucy and Laxus encountered the Blue Pegasus boys on the train ride. This was probably my longest chapter that I have written ever with a count of 3,000 words. Wasn't that just a precious LaLu moment?! So I better hear some praise in the review later! Later, an O.C will be introduced and cause more tension between the boys. Now, what will the boys talk about now that Lucy left to grab the luggage? Will their conversation be intense or dull as a sack of potatoes? Stay tuned next time for, 'Turning Your Back on a Nakama.' PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. Love Rivals!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 11: Love Rivals?!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sadly, I do NOT own any of Hiro Mashimas' work, only the O.C's that come later!

**Hey Guys, right now I'm holding a poll on my page for who Lucy will end up with, SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER! **

(Meanwhile with the guys: 3rd Person)

All the guys from Blue Pegasus and Laxus watched as the blonde beauty walked away to retrieve her items from the compartment that they were originally in before getting lunch.

There was an awkward silence as the boys just stared at one another for about 2 minutes after Lucy had left until Hibiki said, "UGHH, I CANT TAKE THE FREAKIN SUSPENSE ANYMORE! So Laxus, are you and Lucy an item?!" He said sort of crazily.

What most people had not known was that Hibiki was 'in love' with Lucy Heartfilia since the first time they had met at that mission. Also, this isnt just one of the crushes that he had, instead it was true and deep in his heart.

The reason behind that is because of his ex-lover, Karen Lillica, who had died while on duty as a Blue Pegasus member. Karen was a practically tall woman with seafoam green hair and brown eyes. Her hair was held back with a blue hat that she seems to always wear. Finally, she wears a lond red coat with a pink collar and handcuffs with a crème and black bikini top. Also a dark purple skirt and high red heels.

Karen Lillica was a very experienced wizard just like Lucy is. However, there are 2 major difference between the two mages.

First, Lucy has a much more bigger and caring heart then Karen ever had when she was still alive. Lucy was known to care for her spirits and fight along side with them in battles or missions. While Karen was a cruel women who had used her celestial wizards as shields and also abuse them if they were to do a bad job or be no help at all.

Finally the second reason is that Lucy is WAAAYYY prettier than Karen…(According to Hibiki's dictionary at least).

Now that Lucy is joining Blue Pegasus, Hibiki might have a chance at love with the fair maiden and also fate.

The only people that knew of Hibiki's true love attraction towards Lucy were Ren, Eve, Ichiya, and 2 other S-class mages (that will be introduced later) from Blue Pegasus.

Now continuing back to the story. When Hibiki had asked that question to Laxus, it just so happened that Laxus took a sip from his bottle of whiskey and choked on it.

"HOLY FUCK MAN! WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME SUCH A DAMN QUESTION?!" Laxus said while coughing up whiskey up.

"Oh don't play stupid, ALL of us saw how protective you got when that man tried to abduct Lucy. The, how you claimed her as 'YOUR WOMAN!' So…are you guys really together?" Hibiki asked all shy and disappointed if the answer were to be yes.

"Ok, first things first…GET YOUR ACT STRAIGHT! No lady would want you if your always this down. Secondly, Blondie and I are not dating, we're just friends, I just don't want to see her getting hurt. Finally, I'm just accompanying her down to Blue Pegasus and then leaving but she doesn't know that yet. However I MIGHT stay for a bit." Laxus said while looking at the Trimens plus Ichiya.

"So does this mean that I have a chance with Lucy?" Hibiki asked Laxus with high spirits.

"Sure, whatever… YOU COULD MARRY HER FOR ALL I CARE!" Laxus yelled. However, something within his heart was telling him otherwise. Him and Lucy have been togetherfor a few days yet he felt a special connection towards her. It couldn't be that he loves her, right? If that was the case, he might have to keep a close and keen eye on her.

'_WHAT ARE YOU SAYIN' LAXUS! YOU CANT CARE SO MUCH FOR THE BLONDIE' _Laxus had thought to himself.

His trance was broken when Hibiki jumped up from his seat and sang, "IMMA WINNER!" While also dancing at the same time.

Eve, Ren, and ichiya just stared weirdly at their dancing Archive mage.

"Seems like Hibiki is finally losing his marbles right about now." Eve said while sweat dropping.

"Indeed, there is something about his parfum that is smelling quite different and righteous right about now." Ichiya had added in.

"MEEENNNN!" Ichiya screamed throughout the train.

All the Trimens had assembled in front of Ichiya before Ichiya said, "Lets get ready to depart from the train and go back to the guild!"

"AYE SIR, ICHIYA-SAMA!" The Trimens have said together. In two minutes, they had ALL their luggage while a stunned Laxus just watched from the side. The luggage size was comparable to Erza's load whenever she goes on a mission.

Now Lucy has entered through the door with her and Laxus's luggage right beside her as she said, "Well, let's head to Blue Pegasus, the train stopped now." She said while also smiling at the boys.

"Alright, you heard the lady!" Laxus added in after her. Thus, they exited the doors of the train and allowed Hibiki to lead the way.

However, in Lucy's mind, she wondered what the boys talked about while on the train.

(But lets go to when Lucy left to get her luggage: Lucys' P.O.V)

I just left the boys to eat while I went back to our compartment and get all my things and also Laxus's as well

It only took a minute to get back, however I ran into the pervert that tried abducting me before.

"Hey Blondie!" The man said while trying to get my attention. But I just brushed it off and kept walking.

He grabbed my wrist and I stared coldy at him before flipping him over my shoulder and back on to the ground. Then, I placed a foot on top of him and said, "What do you want pervert?" I asked pretty calmly.

"OK OK OK, IM SORRY FOR DOIN THAT TO YOU EARLIER! JUST DON'T SICK THAT PYSCHO BOYFRIEND OF YOUR ON ME!" He squealed and shutting his eyes.

"Fine, I accept your apology. But that blondie aint my boyfriend, just makin that clear." I said to him and lifting him up now.

"Sure… but I don't think so, just based on how protective he is of you can tell any person otherwise. I may be stupid, but not dense." The man said to me.

Now I was blushing, "No way, Laxus cannot hold emotions like that…it's just not like him to do something like that with me, got it pervert?" I said.

"Well anyway, I just came hear to apologize to you…by the way, my name is not pervert, its Kasumi. But I may not look like it but I'm also a mage. I use mist and fog magic." Kasumi had explained to me.

"Oh that sounds cool!" As I continued to walk with him by my side and I grabbed me and Laxus's stuff from the top bunker of the train.

"Yeah, so we are on good terms now?" Kasumi asked me.

"Sure, as long as you don't pull that kind of crap on me again! Or else I'll-"

"I know, I know, you'll sick that boyfriend of your on me." He finished off my sentence.

"NOO! I'll kick your ass all by myself and he is not my boyfriend." I said to him irritated.

"You can say whatever, but just try to notice his actions more…you might end up more than friends one day." Kasumi said before walking away.

I grabbed my and Laxus's bag before walking back to the front where the boys are.

'_Might be more than friends, huh? But, Laxus cannot be like that possibly…it would just be weird.'_ I thought to myself.

I finally made it to the front with bags dragging behind me and seeing a Hibiki dancing and singing around the front. I giggled and finally went to them. After three minutes with talking to the boys and handing Laxus his luggage, we got our stuff all prepared and exited the train as Hibiki as our guide.

Hibiki had led us through the town for at least nine minutes while pointing out many places such as restaurants and shops so we could later visit them.

'_MENTAL NOTE: Check out that italian restaurant in the future.'_ I thought to myself as we were going around town.

Hibiki then stopped in front of a large brick building and turned to face us. "Well, this is Blue Pegasus. I hope that what you find inside is going to be impressive Lucy and Laxus." While Ren, Eve, and Ichiya smiled at us.

While he said that, my face lit up! I was soo excited to finally be here after all that happened to me. I looked at all the boys and said, "Lets go in then!" While I pumped my fist into the air.

"Ok!" Ren said while opening the door for all of us to enter.

"WOOOOWWW!" Was the literally first word that had come out of my mouth when I was looking all around the guild hall.

"This is the most sophisticated and most beautiful guild that I have EVER been in!" I finished up from my previous comment and had googly eyes.

Inside this refined guild were about 40 mages drinking and socializing with other people. The wall color of the guild hall was a very light and dark contrast of violet along with some silk curtains. There was also a bar that had more expensive and hard to get drinks out there. Compared to the Fairy Tail bar, they (Blue Pegasus) were superior. Finally, there was a second floor where certain mages are allowed to take S-class missions and earn much more money.

Eve then held my shouder and said, "Lucy-nee, do you like the guild hall so far?" in the most charming voice EVER!

"Like it?" I scoffed. "I LOVE this guild! It's so much more peaceful and tranquil." I answered to the adorable little man.

"Eh…it's alright…" I heard Laxus say under his breath.

I simply scowled at him and said, "So, do you guys never have fights in here?"

Hibiki had then joined into the conversation and said with confusion stretched on his face, "Why would we have brawls? Everyone in Blue Pegasus gets along with one another. He explained to me.

"That sounds pretty nice, right Laxus?" While pivoting my head to the left and awaiting his answer.

He looked at me like I was some hyped up hippy and then said sort of cold, "Why would I like that? That seems pretty boring if you ask me."

I looked at Laxus and then noticed the situation, "You...are probably right. But, I guess it just depends on the person and on what kind of environment that they grew up in. So you probably LOVE fights since Fairy Tail had them every day, yet these people get along with one another and not causing any problems." I said aloud to the mages before me.

"Seems like that's the case, eh Blondie?" Laxus countered back at me as I was faced up to him.

"Whatever, just note that next time you call me Blondie, I'll kick your ass." I whispered into his ear, which was very hard to do since I had to be on my tippy toes.

He started to break a sweat and managed to get one word out of his mouth that was, "Aye…" Just like the little, blue exceed.

"OH MY GOODNESS! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE TOOODAAY!" A high and rather girly voice came out from behind.

We immediately turn our heads and see Hibiki ready to talk, "Oh yeah, Master Bob, please say to Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia!"

Master Bob was an old, bald, and kinda gay man who wears pink and purple clothing along with a circle necklace and tiny wings. (A/N. I thought that he was a girl when I had first met him, soo…)

"It is a pleasure to meet Makarov's grandchild and also his most experienced stellar spirit mage." Master Bob greeted along with a bow.

We returned the bow back at Master Bob while I was thinking, _'Wasn't I their ONLY stellar spirit mage?'_

"OK, so what business do you have with Blue Pegasus?" A rather rough, raspy voice added in. Unlike Master Bob, this voice sounded MUCH more masculine.

We then all turned our heads again and saw a cloaked figure in front of us. Laxus and I sweat drop thinking, '_What business does THIS guy have to ask who we are, if he's a weirdo in a cape?'_

Hibiki then walked up to the cloaked man, gave him a bro hug, and said, "Welcome back Austin, it's been a while."

"YES, YES, YES! WELCOME BACK AUSTIN, HOW WAS THE S-CLASS MISSION?" Bob asked while spinning and twirling around the guild hall as if it was a dance room.

Laxus and I just stared awkwardly at the situation right now until this Austin guy took off his hood from the cape.

Austin was a dirty blonde boy around the age of 18 and looked around the height of 5'9. He had olive white skin with a slight blush on his face. His eyes were a dark shade of green that made it look cute or hot. Finally, he wore a red tee shirt with black pants along with a silver cape and boots.

"Calm down Master!" Austin first scolded the Master while trying to get him to sit down along with Hibiki helping out.

"URGGH…I'm gonna go get some fresh air outside, be right back Blondie." Laxus said while sticking out his tongue.

I quickly gave him the middle finger and mouthed_, 'FUCK YOU!_' before anyone in the guild were to notice.

He gave me a surprised look and was finally out of the guild. I looked back at the bar where a sad Master Bob was sitting on a chair with a scolding Austin, and a nodding Hibiki.

"Now lets go back to our conversation. As for the S-class mission, I accomplished it flawlessly and without any troubles." Austin said with a smirk planted on his face and also grabbing the attention of fan girls around him.

'_Great, I have to deal with these kind of guys now, don't I?_' I thought to myself slightly nauseous of that image.

"CONGRATULATIONS AUSTIN!" Master Bob said to Austin while spinning around in his bar seat. Then Hibiki and the other Trimens also going outside for some air.

"Anyway from before…" He then turned over to me, gave me a cold glare, and said, "What does a Fairy Tail mage want with Blue Pegasus?"

I finally had a chance to speak to the guy and said, "You see, I'm not a Fairy Tail mage anymore, I'm actually here to join Blue Pegasus."

Master Bob and Austin had both gasped at my statement.

"Oh my, I never knew that you quit Makarov's guild, Lucy." Master Bob confessed to me while bowing his head apologetically.

"Well in Fairy Tail, I felt betrayed by my so-called nakama and ex team mates when they replaced me with Lisanna, then had my heart broken by the Salamander. So, am I allowed to join this guild? It would be a complete honor!" I asked boldy.

'_Honestly, it feels like I tell everyone that I had my heart broken by that Salamander.'_ I thought to myself but still had a smile on my face.

"WHY OF COURSE WE WILL ACCEPT YOU LUCY! However, will Laxus like to join the guild as well?" Master Bob said with a big fat smile on his face.

I looked toward the entrance of the guild and back at Master Bob "Now that you mention it, I never asked Laxus, so I'm not that sure." I said to the master.

"Well, I'm sure that we can ask him later. But for now, I can get a guild stamp on you!" He then told me.

"REALLY! That would be totally awesome! Thanks a bunch Master Bob!" I yelled to him while giving him a hug around his wide body.

"It's no problem at all deary!" He had sung while letting go off the hug and off to find the guild stamp.

Austin walked over to where I was and said, "Hey, I'm sorry for being a little cold to you a bit earlier. Anyway, my name is Austin and WELCOME TO BLUE PEGASUS LUCY!" While spreading his arms over his head.

"It's alright, I can understand some of the circumstances of a different guild visiting another guild, so it's completely alright with me if people acted hostile or intimidated at first, and thanks for the warm welcome! So you are an S-class mage right? What kind of magic can you use anyway?" I questioned politely to him.

"I am indeed an S-class mage and as for my magic, I use Water Pegasus Slayer magic and also Arc of Emodiment. (A/N. This is the magic that Rustyrose used during the Tenrou Arc. Where he would imagine something in his mind and it would appear in front of him.) So, what type of magic do you have Lucy?" Austin said.

"I use celestial magic with my gate keys. Plus, that sounds super AMAZING to do magic that is related to the guild. But if I were to think about it, I only heard about dragon and god slayers, not Pegasus slayers." I said while looking up as if trying to recall it.

"Yeah it's a rare and lost magic that can be learned from a Pegasus or have a lacrima implanted into a person. As for me, I had a lacrima implanted into me a long time ago. Plus upon further research, I learned that Pegasus slayers are much more agile, smarter, and powerful compared to a dragon slayer but not strong enough to challenge a god slayer." Austin explained to me.

"Oh that's so cool! Would you like to see my gate keys?" I asked excited.

"Sure, that would be just great." Austin said while nodding his head yeah.

I took my key ring that had my spirits around them and gave them to Austin. "Here they are, just try and be careful, they are my precious friends."

"Yeah." He looked through every single key individually and I saw his eyes widen. "You have Aries and Leo?"

"Yep…I got them from a girl on the Oracion Seis that was neglecting them, so now I possess 10 out of the 12 golden gate keys." I said cheerfully.

"That is quite impressive, plus I must thank you for putting Angel in custody. She DID kill one of our members and we as a guild deserve justice. Plus, it's nice to see Karen's keys back in the Blue Pegasus guild."He said.

Now I was looking at him in surprise… "Wait, how do you know that Angel murdered Karen and that these were her keys." I asked him suspiciously.

In my head I tried to recall who know of this information it was me, Natsu, and… HIBIKI!

"Don't worry, my old friend Hibiki told me about Angel killing Karen." Austin confessed.

"Oh well, then that must be ok. It was thanks to him that I was able to defeat Angel in the first place when he showed me Urano Metria. Are you and Hibiki good friends?" I asked intently.

"YEP! Me and him go back at least 13 years ago. We were the only children in the neighborhood, making us to play with one another a lot. Then, 4 years ago, we both joined Blue Pegasus and went separate ways. Hibiki went on a path with the Trimens and Ichiya to learn more about his Archive and help people in need while I went on the path to become much more stronger, learn more about my Water Pegasus Slayer magic, and also help people in need." Austin said with a big smile on his face.

"That sounds fun, but do you have a team?" I said questionably.

"Of course, it's called Team Austin. I work with my partners Violet and Masaru. Also with my gexa Peewee!" Austin said with a toothy grin showing.

"Oh that sounds amazing, but where are your partners right now and what's a gexa?" I asked.

"Well, Violet and Masaru went on a job without me, however they are not an S-class like me. Then, a gexa is a flying dog. You see, gexa's are attracted to Pegasus Slayers as exceeds are attracted to Dragon Slayers. I can call Peewee if you want to meet her right now." He said.

"Sure! I would love to meet her right now!" I answered.

'_Somehow, I know that this would be the start of a beautiful relationship within the guild._' I thought happily.

*WHISTLES LOUDLY*

"PEEWEE! I WANT YOU TO MEET SOMEONE!" Austin yelled throughout the guild. Most of the guild members looked shocked but I just brushed it off.

"Shut up…people are starting to stare now." I yelled quietly at him.

"Whatever, says the annoying blondie yelling at me now." He countered back. Obviously he does NOT know he is dealing with.

Now my blood pressure is on the rise and I immediately grab him in a headlock. More people were starting to stare at us…maybe it has to due with the fact that I'm a newcomer to the guild and putting one of the most advanced wizards in a headlock.

"Lets get something clear. NEVER call me blondie, I already have enough people calling me that nickname. Also, considering the fact that you are also blonde. Secondly, call me annoying, and just you wait because I will get ya." I said while loosening the headlock.

I finally let go completely of the headlock, helped Austin to his feet, and looked at the other guild mates who were currently wearing shocked faces until I heard them burst into cheers.

(FAVORITE SCENE RIGHT HERE: AT LEAST MY OPINION!)

I looked at the guild mates who were now saying, "OMG! I cant believe that she was able to do that to Austin!" and "This was the power of a Fairy Tail mage! That's amazing!" I smiled at the fact of how many people were praising me until I got tackled to the floor hard.

"KYAAA! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and the other guild members left to gasp.

My back was entirely on the wooden floor with someone holding my hands above my head with his hands also. I looked up to see that bastards face and it turned out to be none other than…AUSTIN!

"I can't let you take the entire spotlight now can I?" He whispered with a deep and raspy voice. Somehow, that made my spine shiver and goose bumps to appear on my skin.

I saw him inching his face closer to mine…_'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! IS HIS GOING TO KISS ME? WHAT DO I DO?! DAMN IT WHERE IS MASTER FUCKIN BOB WHEN I NEED HIM?!'_ I thought to myself while also panicking.

Then, I noticed his eyes and how deep shade of a green they were upon further inspection. Involuntarily, I felt my head inch itself towards his, our eyes shutting close, and our lips just 1 tiny inch apart until…

"AUSTIN! IM HERE! DID YOU CALL FOR ME?" A high pitched voice screamed to the guild. (SORRY, JUST HAD TO DO IT! DON'T TRY AND FIND ME JUST SO YOU CAN KILL ME! SO SOOOORRRYY!)

Both Austin and I open our eyes immediately and get off each other while still having a blush face. Also noticing that the other guild mates were dog whistling and going, "OOOOHHH!" or "AWWWW!"

I turned to see who interrupted the ALMOST KISS and I saw a pure white dog with pink highlights on all 4 paws and tip of the tail and ears. Finally, I saw a neon pink guild mark on her back. Guess what her favorite color is…

(IT'S GREEN! Bitches, if you thought it was pink, then you were WRONG! Sorry, anyway back to the story…)

I saw Austin walk up to the little white and pink dog and say, "Peewee, you have THE WORST timing EVER!"

I saw Peewee snicker as she activated her Aera and flew over to my leg. "Well, nice to meet you Lucy! I see that Austin was about to give you quite the welcome gift right?" While also nudging my right leg and leaving me to blush a scarlet on my cheeks.

However, I'm guessing that people noticed me blushing because now they started to laugh joyfully.

'_Guess that the time I will spend in Blue Pegasus will be a long one!'_ I thought to myself while also laughing with the guild.

(3rd Person P.O.V)

Yet, what some people failed to miss that there was a very furious and pissed off Laxus and Hibiki at the entrance of the guild.

**OMG! I completed chapter 11 for, 'Turning Your Back on a Nakama.' This is so far my longest chapter so far and I feel really excited. Now, there is a new love rival for the competiton of Lucy's heart, Austin. Who will win this in the end? Currently, I'm holding a poll on my page, SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO VOTE! So, I introduced a new type of magic, Pegasus Slayer and their partners, a gexa. PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT AND EXCITING CHAPTER! See y'all again soon! **


	12. I LOVE HER!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 12: I LOVE HER!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

(Back at Fairy Tail: Natsu's P.O.V)

"Let's go! I wanna see Lucy! I NEED TO FIND HER AND APOLOGIZE FOR OUR ACTIONS! PLUS I FIGURED OUT MY TRUE FEELINGS FOR HER!" I cried out to Gray and Erza.

"Natsu, I also agree with your decision, so we will help you and try to convince her to come back to Fairy Tail." Erza had replied back to me.

"I'm also in…I feel guilty about abandoning Lucy just like that…so let's get go, Flamebrain!" Gray answered to me.

Now I feel angry and pissed at this exhibitionist and countered back with, "Bring it on, Ice Princess!"

"HOT TAMALE!"

"SNOW CONE!"

"WALKING VOLCANO!"

"MOUNT EVEREST!"

"SQUINTY EYES!"

"DROOPY EYES!"

"STOP IT!" Erza screamed at the top of her lungs at both Gray and me. We both immediately stop fighting and wrap our arms around one another with a fake smile our faces.

"A-AYE!" We both say to the famous Titania who now has an exhausted yet disappointed face at the same time.

As soon as Erza was calmer, me and Gray finally got rid of one another and continued from where we had last left off.

With that over and done with I heard underpants say, "Soooo…where do we start off with?"

"Tchh, that is soooo simple you ice freak, all we have to do is sniff her out, DUURRRR!" I said obviously to him.

"Well how was I suppose to know that asshole?!" Gray yelled with anger in his voice.

"You of all people should have known or thought of sniffing her out, stripper." I said annoyed at his 'idiocy.'

"Excuuuuuse me for not having a monstrous freak nose like you!" Gray had then counted sarcastically.

"DO I SERIOUSLY HEAR ANOTHER FIGHT WHEN WE'RE TRYING TO COME UP WITH A PLAN TO FIND LUCY!" Erza then scolded us again.

We then shut up until Erza then said, "Good, so start trying to find her scent now Nat-"

"ENNNOUUUUGHHHH!" A voice boomed throughout the entire guild leaving us frozen in place for a while until we turned around and saw a figure on the second floor railing.

It was Gramps…there was an expression on his face that seemed quite odd to me…I mean it was always stern and dignified however, I sensed a tinge of fear in him.

"Team Natsu…please report to my office right now." Gramps said as he jumped off the railing and back into his office on the second floor.

Gray and Erza both stared at me, and after giving nods of exchangement, the 3 of us made our way upstairs and into the office. When we entered we noticed that Gramps was sitting on top of his desk looking at us with a stern look.

"Hmmm…just the 3 of you? Where is Happy right now?" Gramps asked us.

"Um, he is on a mission with Wendy and Charle right now, so why did you call us up here?" I questioned him with confusion while also shuddering at the thought of Wendy.

"It is because of your conversation that you guys just had regarding Lucy. You want to bring her back here to Fairy Tail?"

"Of course, she is our most precious nakama!" Gray said while advancing more towards Gramps until Erza held out an arm to stop him.

"Master, you should understand that we were BRAINWASHED by Lisanna to get rid of Lucy!" Erza said while still trying to hold back Gray.

"Yes I understand the situation and Lisanna will be punished for her actions…and have you ever considered that Lucy may not WANT to come back or she'll even hurt you again after what you guys did to her! You may not know but on the day she left she said_, 'Oh yeah, if ANY have the guts to try and follow me, tell them that I will ersonally rip their throats out and beat them to a living pulp.' _So you may listen or ignore my advice but please try to keep a distance from her…she'll come back when the time feels right." Gramps then said to us 3 mages.

This seemed to calm down Gray and Erza however I kept hearing, 'Keep your distance from her,' over and over in my head.

I finally snapped and screamed out, "NO WAY IN HELL GRAMPS, LUCY IS JUST TOO DAMN VALUABLE TO LOSE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR ADVICE BUT BELIEVE ME…I'LL GIVE OUT MY FEELINGS TO LUCY BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

With that, I ran out of the office and the guild to try and track down that wonderful strawberry and vanilla scent of Lucy's. Gray and Erza are trying their best to catch up with me though but I KNOW that I will find her and bring her back to Fairy Tail, we are meant for each other…right?

**Chapter 12 is finally done! Im sorry for not updating sooner but I was soo busy trying to prepare for school that just begun, and also I was busy during my summer vacation in New York and Connecticut. So please remember to review and stay tuned for the next chapter featuring Lucy and her admirers from Blue Pegasus and Laxus. Seriously, who will Lucy end up in the end? PLEASE VOTE FOR WHO LUCY SHOULD BE WITH ON MY PROFILE! Until then, see y'all later! **


	13. The Departure and The Bet

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 13: The Departure and The Bet

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

(Lucy's P.O.V)

I finally caught sight of Master Bob who is currently holding the guild stamp. It looked like the same exact one that Mira was holding when she first joined Fairy Tail however this had a different insignia design.

I excused myself from the mob of mages surrounding me who were bombarding me with questions and thus making my way over to a table and then taking a seat.

"Seems like you're making plenty of new friends, eh Lucy?" Master Bob asked with a gigantic smile plastered on his face and giggling like a fangirl who just had a fangirlasm from TOO MUCH MOE!

"Yeah, especially Austin…he seems super nice and cool." I added into the conversation.

"That is quite an unusual behavior for that child though…he is usually one of the quietest and most serious people in our entire guild. I mean the only people who he talks with include the Trimens, Team Austin, and myself obviously." Master Bob said while placing a finger on his chin.

"Well I guess that I unlocked a feeling within him." I said while slightly blushing. However, that did NOT go unnoticed by Master Bob because now he was grinning evilly…almost like Mira when she thinks of match making someone.

Then he said a comment that caught me off guard, "So…when are you guys gonna elope?"

I had literally fell off of my chair and prepared to hit the ground until I felt big, strong arms preventing me from falling. It was none other than Laxus Dreyar who rushed over to me from the entrance of the guild doors at the speed of light and caught me bridal style. (A/N…LOL, you guys get it? Cuz he is a lightning dragon slayer…ok, continuing on from the story.)

I blushed even harder as I noticed that I was in Laxus's arms, IN BRIDAL STYLE before he placed me back onto the chair and saw Master Bob now sulking in the corner muttering, "It is ALL my fault that Lucy-chan was almost hurt."

I looked back from Master Bob to Laxus and said, "Thank you very much Laxus!" Also including a big smile on my face to show my gratitude towards him.

"No problem Blondie…you ought to be more careful next time though, ok?" Laxus said with a worried voice.

Something is wrong…When I looked up and stared into Laxus's bright orange eyes, I saw sadness and disappointment. It makes me wonder what made him that way or what is wrong with him because I'm not used to strong guys having such soft, weak sides.

I then see Master Bob step away from the corner and say, "I'm not gonna do THAT with Austin, I just met the damn guy anyway."

"Im sooooooooo sooooorrrryyyy Luuuuucccyyy-chhhaaannn!" Master Bob said while wailing and sobbing from the incident before that he supposedly started. He then tackled me to the ground and started crying even harder.

"Master Bob, I think that you're gonna hurt Lucy even more with that kind of treatment." A guild member said with a sweat running down.

"It's alright now Master Bob." While placing a reassuring hand on his back and help him stop crying. When that was done I turned to the direction that Laxus was and asked him a question.

"Oh yeah Laxus, people are asking me if you're gonna join Blue Pegasus since you were excommunicated from Fairy Tail and you accompanied me here. So, wanna join?" I asked him excitedly like a 5 year old child.

Laxus then said, "I'm gonna have to think about that…I mean I've been in Fairy Tail since I was a little kid. I just feel as though I can't let go yet."

"Hmm…I understand Laxus. Fairy Tail is your home, it makes sense that you feel like not joining another guild." I said understandingly to the lightning dragon slayer.

"Thanks, however, Lucy, can I talk to you privately?" He then said with a hint of seriousness and importance in his voice.

"Uh sure…Can you excuse us for a minute Master Bob?" While bowing apologetically to him.

"Oh no problem deary, take as long as you two desire. The guild stamp will be here waiting here for you." While also winking at me with his right eye. That caused me to blush but Laxus didn't seem to notice.

When Laxus grabbed my left hand with his right and walked to the exit of the door, I immediately turn even more red while some of the guild members had their attention on us while whispering some messages to each other. As we were nearing the exit, I happen to see one person that caught my eye the most…Austin. He was wearing a confused and sorta hurt face.

'_I will have to talk with Austin later about this later but what has gotten to Laxus lately? I mean he called me Lucy not Blondie. Well, that might be from the fact that I threatened him earlier, but I seriously don't think he is one to listen to a scolding girl. Also, this may be very important if he is talking with seriousness in his voice.'_ I thought over in my head.

We had finally reached to the exit and he lets go of my hand. I barely remembered reaching for my hand in the first place until he pulled my train of thought by abruptly putting both of his big hands on my shoulders. I try to look up at his face but it was completely covered by his bangs, just leaving a shadow there.

He started to speak, "Hey Lucy, I have a very serious question for you and don't try to lie…I'll know if you do."

I kept on looking at his face but still couldn't see his eyes. I even noticed that voice got more raspy and cracked when he spoke to me. _'What is goin on Laxus?' _I thought in my head.

"Sure, just ask the question." I said in a sweet, yet quiet voice to him while placing a hand on his face. He flinched a bit at first but simply continued.

His grip on my shoulders started to intensify as he started his next sentence, "Well, do you…have feelings for that Austin guy?"

I felt my hand slide off his face and back to my side, I admit it…I was quite shocked at his question. But that was the beginning of it, when I looked up to meet his face with mine, I saw a single tear going down his face ever so slowly. It felt as though time had stopped for us and us alone. I then remembered that he asked a question and brought my head down low where now my bangs are covering my face.

All of a sudden, that question rang through my head. I can hear the cracking of his voice. The disappointment. The sadness. And most of all the confusion…

My body just felt paralyzed from my toes up to my head. It feels as though I cannot move my body or speak, but if I did manage to speak it was all stuttered.

"W-W-Well, I'm n-not entirely s-sure. I h-had my heart f-f-first broken by N-Nastsu. So I'm a-afraid if I ever fall in l-love with another b-boy, I might h-have my heart b-broken again."

I then lost all my will to stand and collapsed onto the ground outside of the guild and sobbed loudly. It was sorta humiliating since I was crying in front of Laxus, but right now it DOES NOT matter.

"Honestly, why can't I ever find true love in my life?! I have always been up for marriage when I lived with my father back at the mansion. However, all those times, guys only 'loved' me because of my MONEY and never ever for my personality or the real me! Somehow, the only love and compassion I ever felt in my life is from Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus." I confessed to him while still sobbing.

He was still standing until he came closer to me and taking a seat on the ground. He placed a comforting arm around my shoulders and said, "I'm sorry, I never should have brought this up."

"No, it's ok, you are my nakama right?" I said with a smile on my face with tears stained on my cheeks.

He flinched, but I noticed. "We are nakama right Laxus?" I said with a worried expression.

He was now grumbling and stalling at the question. I quickly got up from the ground and his arm around me until I scream at the top of my lungs, "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! WHERE IS THE ANNOYING BASTARD THAT CALLS ME BLONDIE AND IRRITATES ME! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW LAXUS DREYAR, ARE WE NAKAMA OR NOT?"

I felt tears rolling out of my eyes and noticed that he was in complete and utter shock from my raised voice. I raised my right hand to try and slap him in the face but I saw him also get up from the ground and just place one hand on my shoulder while the other held my hand in the air, "Yes, we are nakama Lucy. But, I have something important to tell you."

"Okay, spill the beans, tell me what has been on your mind lately." I said more calmly to him.

"I actually need to head back to Hargeon and Magnolia so I can handle some business and my train leaves tomorrow at noon. So before then, I'm gonna buy some supplies. This may be the last time we might contact each other for now, so I guess this means goodbye for now." Laxus said while exposing some teary eyes to me.

My pupils widened at his response. "Wait, so you are gonna leave me now?" With shock and ecstasy in my voice. _'I just can't believe this, he can't be serious.'_ I kept thinking over and over in my head.

"I'm serious Lucy and I'm serious about this too." As he started moving closer to me. I was thinking, did he read my mind or something?

Suddenly, I saw Laxus coming closer and he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I felt my body become much more flustered at this action. His lips were so rough yet soft and also so warm. It felt as though some electricity passed through and gave me the tingles throughout my body. He slowly took his lips away from my forehead and replaced it with a hand on my head.

I looked up at him for the last time before he said, "Guess I'll see ya when I see ya, right Blondie?" With that, electricity surrounded his whole body and he was gone in a flash. He probably used his magic to enhance his speed and disappear from the Blue Pegasus guild.

I was thinking about the current events and said, "Did he have feelings for me this long, but the question is will I be able to return them?

Now that I have thought it over, I realized that Laxus is gone…I lost a precious nakama in which I may or may not see in a quite a while…With that, I was sobbing in the front of the guild with my back up against the wall and my knees tucked in and my head burrowed in between.

(Meanwhile inside Blue Pegasus: Austin's P.O.V)

"God Damnit, WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" I had yelled out loud. That seemed to catch the attention of most of the guild members now and I immediately wham my head on the bar table.

'_I just met her and was gonna make a move on her right away and ESPECIALLY in front of the whole guild?!_' I thought angrily at myself.

I turn my head on its side but it's still on the table and sighed_. 'Well, I really don't know why she is on my mind, I bet that she is already taken by that blonde guy that took her out earlier._' I thought back in my head.

"Now now, what seems to be the matter Aus?" A voice said to me.

I pick my head up a little bit and it seems to be one of my best friends, Manny Starry. Manny is a 19-year old S-class mage who is also our bartender. He has silver hair that goes a little above his shoulders. His eyes are goldish-yellow with a tint of brown in the middle. He wears a blue muscle tee with a black cloak, denim jeans, blue/white sneakers and a black guild mark on his left hand. Finally, he uses Angel Soul Transformation, but do NOT be fooled by his magic, he can be super deadly when he wants to be, how else could he be an S-class without that kind of strength.

"Eh…you know what's up Manny. Can I actually have a water right now?" I asked him kindly.

"Sure, no problem bro." He said while walking away into the kitchen and then coming back with an ice cold glass in his hand. "There you go, just how you like it." Manny said with a smile.

"Thanks Mann." I said while taking a long sip from the glass.

"Yeah Aus it's my job. Also, did you notice that all the members are talking about you and the new girl? Also, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU TWO ALMOST KISSED?!" Manny screeched the last part out.

I spat out my water into his face and then quickly reach over the counter to cover his mouth with my hand, I REALLY don't like having too much attention.

"Okay… first calm down and don't scream out anything unnecessary, GOT IT?!" I said to Manny. Honestly, this guy just loves to gossip about any kind of shit that he hears first to the others.

He simply said, "Uh-huh," through my hand that was still on his mouth.

"Okay then." I said, but before I could remove my hand off his face he licked my hand.

"The fuck Mann?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I scolded at him.

"Eh, cause I was bored." Manny said with a giant smirk on his face.

I groaned and slumped back into the bar stool until Manny starts the conversation once again, "Sooooo…you were really gonna kiss her?"

"I guess, I mean I felt a sudden connection with her that I can't really explain." I answered honestly to the Angel Soul mage.

"Wellllll, you know that a certain someone is gonna be pissed off at you." Manny said with some seriousness in his voice.

"Really? Wh-EHHHHH! Oh my fuckin god! I forgot all about Hibiki loving Lucy. Shit! I gotta go apologize to him now." I said while jumping out of my seat and locating the Archive mage. I finally located him at one of the tables with the rest of the Trimens and quickly hustled over there.

As soon as I got there I tapped Hibiki on the shoulder, in which he turned around and gave me a cold, dead eye look, STRAIGHT-ON.

"What do you want?" He answered to me harshly and coldly.

I shuddered but quietly so he wouldn't be able to notice. This is the first time since he has been hostile towards me. "Umm, can we talk outside of the guild real quick dude?" I asked him really nicely.

Ren and Eve gave a quick glance at Hibiki telling him to come with me and then looking back at me with a deadly glare before we walked towards the entrance of the guild.

However, as we were passing by the door of the guild, we saw Lucy come back inside, teary eyed and with no Laxus.

'_I wonder what happened to her? Maybe I should talk to her when I arrive back inside.'_ Both of the boys thought while still walking outside.

(Third Person P.O.V)

Yet, what both of the boys failed to realize was that an anxious Ren and Eve were gonna eavesdrop on their conversation that was soon to take place right there.

(Austin's P.O.V)

Heyyy Hibiki, IM SOOOO SORRY about trying to kiss Lucy…I should've known and thought about your feelings at the time and how you LOVE her." I quickly explained.

"It's alright bro, but I DO have a proposition, only if you're interested in it." Hibiki had said with a grin on his face.

"Okay…give me the deets." I requested from him.

"Well basically both of us try to get attention from Lucy the most and whoever gets the most is considered the winner." He then said while also extending out his hand if I accept the offer.

I thought it over in my head and then said, "You're on. Best man WINS!" Thus, we shook hands and gave each other a friendly rivalry smile towards one another. Finally, we were able to become bros again as we walked back inside of the guild with a worried Eve and Ren at the door.

Hibiki had wide eyes and then said, "How much did you guys hear?"

"Whaaaaa…we didn't hear a thing about Hibiki-san or Austin-san making a rude bet about Lucy-san." Eve said while sweating bullets at the back of his head.

Ren immediately pounded Eve on the head and said, "You BAKA, now they know that we know about their shit that we aren't supposed to know you, BAAAAKA."

Eve then rushed to the corner and started to sulk, almost like Master Bob from earlier.

"Listen, you guys better had not tell anyone about this, ESPECIALLY Lucy." Hibiki then said to the rest of the Trimens.

"Whatever we'll keep your dirty little secret, just as long as you keep Eve away from Lucy, you of all people should know that he is not good at keeping secrets like that last time or the time before that." Ren said with seriousness all over his voice.

Hibiki shuddered at the memory and I was laughing hysterically. Apparently last year, Eve found a photo of Hibiki dressed up as bunny girl and running away from other male mages with giant hearts in their eyes, during the Easter time, who had all thought Hibiki was a girl. That photo was courtesy of Austin and was posted all over the guild the next day. (P.S, Austin made a bet with Hibiki of who is stronger…Austin won, OBVIOUSLY.)

"Okay, we'll take note of that, thanks a bunch Ren!" Hibiki said smiling.

"No problem, I'll take care of Eve right now since he is sulking, but I think you guys should check over Lucy…I don't think she is doing all that well." Ren said while going back to Eve.

Hibiki and I exchanged glances and finally decided…It's Rival Survival Time now and thus went separate way in the guild to find our wonderful blonde maiden.

**Sooo, how was this chapter guys?! I hope you guys enjoyed this and the characters. I absolutely love Manny! He is just so awesome and also his magic, so I plan on using him more in the future as well as Austin and Hibiki. However, some of you may want to kill me because of the Laxus moment…but do not fear, he will try to be back as soon as possible, so SORRY FOR NOW! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE MY STORY, I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE EFFORT! Also, in the next chapter, I'll be sure to include Lucy getting her guild mark so please stay tuned for that. Until next time, I'll see y'all later! **


	14. Guild Recruitment

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 14: Guild Recruitment!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Sorry People for the kinda latest update… GOMENOSI! Actually, I was actually thinking of new inspiration, so you guys had better be happy. And, my sister is currently writing a story right now and I wanna advertise her like she is for me. Her username is Snowfairy123 and it is called, "Secret of the Stars" and also, "Chemistry" Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the chappy that I put up!

**So far in the story, Team Natsu abandoned, well forgotten Lucy, causing her to leave Fairy Tail. Although, this was due to the brainwashing Lisanna did to convince them to let her on the team instead. Now, Lucy is at Blue Pegasus due to some help from Laxus, where she met the Trimens and Austin. Now, there will be love rivals for the blonde celestial mage. In the past chappy or so, Natsu confessed his love about Lucy to the others and started off to find her. However, Laxus left Lucy while at Blue Pegasus, leaving her in the despair…this is now what happens…**

(Back inside of the Blue Pegasus Guild: Lucy's P.O.V)

After 11 minutes in the bathroom, I was able to wipe off the salty yet sweet tears off my face in front of the mirror. I was also to remove my make-up from my entire face, honestly I think I look better as a natural. I looked one more time on the mirror before deciding I looked decent and went out to the others.

I walked out of the bathroom and quickly found Master Bob behind the bar wiping off some wet glasses along with another man assisting him on the side.

As I made my way to the bar, I decided that it was a great time to make a new nakama. "Excuse me, if you're not busy, can I have a water?" in my very sweet voice.

"Of course miss Lucy, coming right up!" He replied back to me with a generous smile.

I smiled back gladly back at him as he went to the back of the bar to get my drink of water. While in my head I just realized…

'_How did this guy know my name?'_

I saw him back with two glasses of water and asked, "Which do you like? Room temperature or cold water with ice cubes, Lucy?"

"Eh, I would love to have the cold water one! Anyway, how do you know my name?" I asked questionably to the bartender as he handed the drink over to me.

"Pleeeeaaasssseee, there is no one that DOESN'T know your name …especially from that stunt earlier." He had said to me.

Now I flushed like fifty shades of red until I saw him extend his right hand out to me. I looked up to him in surprise.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my name. The name is Manny Starry. Pleased to meet ya formally now." Manny said to me with his hand still held out, I immediately realize the gesture and gave my hand into his.

"Well it is nice to meet you Manny!" I said. Somehow, this Manny person reminded me of Mirajane from fairy Tail. I took the glass of water and took a sip with an awe at the end.

"You know, there is someone who drinks the same exact temperature and water as you." He said with a smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh who?" I said while taking a sip from the glass.

"Auuuussssstiiiiinn." He said while rolling his pink tongue.

I immediately choke on my drink as I tried regaining my original posture. I also noticed that he was giggling like a teenage girl.

"Very Funny…So what type of magic do you use Manny?" I asked him, hoping to make a conversation and also a new nakama.

"Oh that, I use Angel Soul Transformation and I'm a S-class mage. But it's not that special." He had said to me while cleaning a cup.

"Whaaaaaaa…but I bet that you're magic is just beautiful! I mean, Angel Soul Transformation! I have a nakama named Mira and she uses Satan Soul Transformation, it's like polar opposites with both of your magic and she is extremely strong and beautiful! However, I still kinda miss them." I said.

'_Maybe I should write Master Makarov and the others tonight…oh yeah, I can even write Shouga! (A/N. Shouga was the landlady, I decided that she will play a role in this fic). Yep, I will definitely!' _I thought to myself.

"Mira sounds pretty cool, I think that we should try fighting later in the future. Plus, who do you mean by 'them'? Manny asked sorta confused, I assume he heard that at the end of my sentence. Honestly, I don't blame the guy, I did just meet him.

"Oh, I meant my nakama from Fairy Tail. Even though they ignored me and kicked me off the team for a girl that was 'supposedly' better than me. I do and don't blame them at the same time and also Laxus left…" I trailed off from my sentence.

"Hold on, are you talking about that guy earlier? He left you? What kind of nakama is that and what kind of nakama REPLACES someone after getting someone else? HOW DARE THEY!?" Manny started to raise his voice while also catching attention from other guild members.

Manny noticed this and immediately regained his composure from before while I stared at him, flabbergasted.

"Sorry, that usually doesn't happen." Manny said while also bowing in apology.

Now it was my turn to bow, "No, it's my fault, I'm sorry for mentioning my old guild, well at least I can be part of Blue Pegasus." I said to him happily.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, when are you ACTUALLY planning on getting your guild mark?" He said with a grin.

My felt my eyes widen as I stood up from the seat and yelled, "OH MAN! HOW CAN I FORGET MY GUILD STAMP! MASTER BOB! MASTER BOB! CAN I GET MY GUILD MARK NOW?" While heading off to the other side of the bar where he was cleaning glasses and staring soundly at some of the younger male members.

"Awww Lu-chan, I was busy staring off at some lovely young men…I mean, sure, where would you like your guild mark and what color?" He said while holding up the stamp.

I thought it over for a while and finally made a decision, "I would like a light blue stamp on my right shoulder. I wanna show the world that I'm a proud member of Blue Pegasus!" As soon as I finished my sentence, I heard the crowd cheer loudly as Master Bob neared me and placed the guild stamp on me.

When he removed the stamp...I saw the insignia…MY insignia… this now proved that I'm a member of Blue Pegasus and what awaited me were good times for the future. For the first time since leaving, I actually had a genuine smile. "Thank you Master Bob." While spilling some tears of joy.

"NOW LETS HOLD A PARTY FOR LUCY, EVERYONE!" Master Bob screeched.

"YES SIR!" The whole guild replied back.

I walked back to the other side of the bar where Manny was so I could interact more with him. As I took my seat, I turned around and noticed that there were 2 people at the entrance. Hibiki and Austin. I waved my arm for them so that they could take a seat next to me.

As I did that motion, I saw Austin and Hibiki sprint their way over and I giggled slightly. It was funny how those 2 get competitive, almost reminds me when Natsu and Gray would get into a fight.

"Sup Lucy!" Both of them said simultaneously.

"Hey guys, guess what happened!?" I said so surprisingly.

"Did you get your guild mark?" Hibiki asked.

"YEP! It's right here!" I said while exposing my right shoulder.

"That's amazing!" Austin said while rolling up his sleeve. "I have it in the same place and color as you. It's like we were meant to be~~~." Austin said to me while also sending a smirk over at Hibiki.

I blushed at the comment he had just said. Hibiki just coughed which derived my attention to him now.

"So Lucy, now that you're a member of Blue Pegasus now…whose team are you going to be on?" Hibiki asked.

I thought it over for a minute, now that I think about it, I only talked to a few people which includes the Trimens, Manny, Austin, and Master Bob.

"Umm…I'm not sure. I just got here and don't know a lot of people, so I decide I'll go solo until I find a team." I said confidently.

"Well, I don't like the idea of you going solo, so why not join Team Austin. I doubt that Violet or Masaru will have a problem, plus they really are great nakama, I can't wait til you meet them." Austin said excitedly. (A/N. Previously, I mentioned that Violet and Masaru are on a mission at the moment and they are not an S-class like Austin is)

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Why join Team Austin when you could join the Trimens?" Hibiki had offered to me rather quickly.

"But the name Trimens, implies only 3 members, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Then it could be QUADMENS! THE MOST PERFECT SOLUTION!" Hibiki said while laughing out loud at his 'genius' idea.

I immediately sweatdrop and say, "Hibiki, there's one small problem…Have you forgotten the fact that I'm also a girl."

"DAMNIT! HOW DO I FAIL TO SEE THAT WHEN THINKING OF A NAME FOR THE GROUP! IM A FAILURE!" He screamed out and the next minute, me and Austin see him sulking in a corner.

Austin excused himself from me as I saw him walk toward Hibiki. I tried to listen to what they were saying and I managed to hear Austin whisper to Hibiki, "This won't be the only thing that you will fail at, especially at the thing regarding Lucy."

I wonder what they had meant and why it involves me. I suppose I can ask them later…might as well enjoy the party that they are holding for me.

(Back at the Fairy Tail Guild: Master's P.O.V)

"My goodness…that boy will NEVER listen to a god damn thing that I say. However, it's his decision to go see Lucy or not. I hope that she's doing fine." I said to myself while I was in my office.

It was only yesterday that Natsu had run out of my office shrieking and confessing his TRUE feelings toward our former celestial wizard.

'_I wonder…did Gray and Erza also follow Natsu too? If so, then they're doomed into getting into trouble in the future…just based on their action, they destroy an ENTIRE town just looking for her._' I cried to myself.

I then looked over at my desk which had my agenda of what to do for the following days.

"Let's see-…I have to choose a punishment for Lisanna since she caused a commotion between guildmates and even drove out a member due to the chaos…then I have a meeting for all the guild masters later today at 4:00 and finally a Ten Wizard Saint Meeting at 8:00." I said aloud but to no one in particular.

"I'm really thirsty, guess I gotta ask Mira for a beeeeerrrr!"I said happily as I skipped out of my office.

"Miraaaa, wanna hand me a beeeeeerrrr?" I asked giddily.

"Sure Master!" Mira responded back at me.

Honestly, that girl is always so upbeat and passionate about everything. Mira finally came back to me after 20 seconds with a big mug in her hand, in which she handed politely over to me.

"So Master…what will Lisanna's punishment be?" She asked in an innocent yet shy voice.

"I'm not sure about it myself Mira. She purposely tricked her OWN guildmates to throw out another for personal gain, although it had backfired on her, she has no one else besides you and Elfman to rely on…so, I think I would like you to make that choice." I said to the now surprised white haired mage.

"I understand Master, I will discuss with Elfman about the situation and give you an answer later today." She told me now in a serious tone of voice.

"Actually, I can't accept your answer today. I have the guild master meeting at 4:00 and the Ten Wizard Saint Meeting at 8:00, so it'll be hard to keep in touch. Also, I think I have another request for you." I said hastily.

"Oh, and what would that be Master?" She said suddenly confused with my action.

"I would like you to try and follow Team Natsu. I know that they ran out of my office yesterday and went off to find Lucy but can you PLEEEAAASEEE go find them so they don't destroy anything. Plus, stick along side with them for a while so that you can act as a mediator for the brats. I would REEEAALLY appreciate that, MIRA!" I said pleadingly with a few tears coming out of my eyes.

She giggled at first and said, "Sure, whatever you say Master! I'll head out now, if it's a good time?"

"That'd be perfect. Good luck Mira!" I said while waving to her. She passed by me and headed to the entrance of the guild in which she transformed to Satan Soul and flew at a tremendous speed to find Team Natsu.

'_That girl is just too amazing for words to describe, seriously, GOOD LUCK MIRA.' _I thought happily. I looked over at the clock and I was horrified, it was already 3:30!

I immediately use my transportation magic and arrive at Crocus where the guild master meeting. I see many of the people already there, but one wasn't catching my eye…where is Master Bob?

**Chapter 14 COMPLETED! Sorry if it seemed short to some of the readers but I was happy to finish it. In the next chapter it will involve Lucy writing the letters, Austin and Hibiki rivalry, Where Laxus is, how the wizard meetings will go and finally Mira catching up to Team Natsu. Please REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND ALSO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Until then, I'll see y'all later.. **


	15. The 2 Meetings and The Letters

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 15: The 2 Meetings and The Letters

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Hola Everybody! IM BAAACK! And with another amazing chapter as well. I finally found some new inspiration for my story and I'm hoping that you guys love it as well.** PLEASE REMEMBER TO ALSO GO ON MY PROFILE ON FANFICTION TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU GUYS WANT LUCY TO END UP WITH!**

Anyway, back to the story, this chapter and the next one will consist of 6 different points of views; Lucy at the welcoming party and then writing the letters, Team Natsu on the trail of finding Lucy, Mira FINALLY catching up to Team Natsu while also thinking of a punishment for Lisanna, Master Makarov at the Guild Master Meeting, where Laxus is currently and also a certain someone he meets on his way, and finally the rest of Team Austin coming back! Now, enjoy the story!

(Back at the Blue Pegasus Guild: Lucy's P.O.V)

"Awww, come on Master Bob, can't you just stay?" I asked pleadingly to the elder man with her biggest puppy dog eyes and gripping on him.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan, but I really have to leave right now, I got to attend my guild masters meeting or they will surely get a hissy fit!" He said with one hand on his chin.

"Alright, I understand…I'll see ya later then, ne?" I said with an upbeat attitude.

"Of course, now excuse me, I'll be using my teleportation magic to reach Crocus." He said while focusing magic energy around him. I stared at him in awe, the bright yellow light around him was just mystifying.

Within 3 seconds he was gone, I turn around and back to the bar where 3 boys were waiting for me. There was Manny, Hibiki, and then Austin. All 3 seemed to be having a good time since they were drinking on their beers like there was no tomorrow.

'_Looks like Cana has some competition, huh?_' I thought to myself while smiling at the thought.

"What are you smiling at Lucy? You're acting like a weirdo." Austin said to me while using a big grin.

My face then went from smiling to a blushing, pouting face. "You know, that's not really nice. Anyway, Master Bob just went to the Guild Masters Meeting and I just said bye to him. And, I think I might head off early, there's something that I'm gonna do." I said to the 3 boys.

"Aww come on Luce, you can stay longer, I mean this welcoming party is for you afterall." Hibiki said pleadingly, hoping that ought to keep me to stay.

"Yeah, listen to loverboy! He's got a good point and plus you can even make more girlfriends while you're here." Manny said trying to back up his friend.

"Well, you make good points, so yeah I'll stay a little longer." I said with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, so lets PART-" Hibiki tried saying until…

*DOOR SLAMS OPEN!*

"HEY EVERYBODY, WE'RE BACK FROM OUR MISSION!" A rather feminine and loud voice rang throughout the guild.

All heads turned to the entrance and many of the members welcomed them back as well. When I turned my head, I saw a single female figure along-side with a single male figure at the front.

The girl had pinkish magenta hair with a white skull barrette on her left side, with pink eyes, and one canine tooth from her grin. As for her outfit, she wore a black vest with a dark green bikini top underneath, a brown belt with black horizontal stripes, dark green cargo pants, a golden necklace, and finally a dark purple Blue Pegasus insignia on the right side of her stomach.

As for the boy, he had short, dark blue hair with some sheen in it, with light blue eyes and glasses, and clear olive skin. The outfit he wore was a white dress shirt with a cerulean tie around his neck, then an orange jacket over the shirt, brown pants, blue and black boots, an orange Blue Pegasus guild mark on his left hand, and finally a black guitar case on his back.

"Looks like they're back from the mission, I suppose." Austin said to me, Hibiki, and Manny while slipping on his beer.

"Exactly, who are they?" I asked, still confused at the situation.

"That's the rest of Team Austin." Manny explained to me.

"Yep, they are extremely talented wizards and Team Austin is considered the strongest in our guild." Hibiki had then bumped into the conversation.

"YOOO, guys we're over here!" Austin shouted across the guild to the rest if his teammates.

As soon as his team mates heard Austin they walked up to the bar where we were, while also giving confused looks over at me.

'_Honestly, they look kinda cool, all they need is their pet and it would be almost like Team Natsu_.' I thought to myself. It wasn't even 30 seconds until I got out of a trance by the sound of…

"AUSSSTIN!" A sad voice cried over the guild. Most of couldn't find the source until I looked up at the ceiling. There I saw Peewee flying and crying in the air, and then descending down at a tremendous speed. All of a sudden, Peewee lost control and slammed right into Austin's face, causing him to fall backwards.

"UGHH… yes? What is it Peewee?" Austin moaned while trying to get right back up. I noticed that Manny, Hibiki, and the other 2 from Team Austin were snickering at the background.

"*sniff* Auuussstin, *sniff* I wanna new *sniff* outfit." She managed to say through her sniffling and tears.

"Not again, I don't wanna Peewee." He whined.

"PLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEASE!" Peewee asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes in the world and started clinging onto his shoulder. (A/N. Get it, Peewee is a gexa, which is a flying dog….hehe…anyway, back to the story)

'_That is soooo KAWAII!_' I thought to myself while also giggling.

"Fine." As soon as Peewee heard that, she immediately let go of him and floated in the air patiently in the air next to Austin. I noticed that Austin shut his eyes and a magic circle went underneath him. With the light enveloping him, a few seconds later, there was a VERY pink outfit and brown belt in his hand.

"Thank you Austin and see ya Lucy!" The gexa said while snatching the outfit quickly from his hand then dashing off to somewhere else.

"Whaaaa…how did you do that?" I asked.

"Wait, didn't I tell you? I use Water Pegasus Slayer magic and also Arc of Embodiment. As long as I think of something, that item will appear right into my hand." Austin said.

"That's so cool, anyway Austin, are you gonna give me an introduction to your team or not?" I said jokingly to him and nudging him on the shoulder.

"Oh that's right, Lucy Heartfilia meet Violet and Masuki. Violet and Masuki, please meet Lucy Heartfilia, the new member of Blue Pegasus and maybe even Team Austin." He said to his teammates while smiling awkwardly and nervously.

I extended my hand over to the girl named Violet, "It's a pleasure meeting you Violet, and WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME YOU HAVE."

"Uhh..Happy Birthday." She said awkwardly and shaking my hand. I tilt my head to the head and say, "Whaaaat?"

"Sorry Lucy, she's a little shy when meeting new people and doesn't know how to take a compliment, but it's a pleasure meeting you too." Masuki had explained and then gave out his hand. I let go of Violets hand and then put it in Masuki's hand.

'_He seems like the gentlemanly and sophisticated type_.' I thought over to myself, and then letting go of his hand.

"So what type of magic do you use Lucy?" Violet asked in a shy voice. Seriously, is THIS the same girl that literally kicked open a door earlier and screamed out loud?

"That, I use celestial magic. I'm able to call spirits from the Celestial World and have them as my partners. They really help out a lot. Also, I managed to collect 10 out of the 12 golden gate keys. And, what type of magic do you guys use?" I said to them smiling, both had shocked faces when I said that I collected that many golden keys.

"WELL, I use Pirate Swordsmanship magic, meaning that I can handle any kind of weapon such as knives, swords, kunais, and even katanas. Plus, the barrette in my hair is a boost up on power and speed that has been passed down for generations in my family. While Masuki uses Musical-Make magic, meaning that he can create a song and it could either be good or bad. A lullaby on his guitar will be able to heal ANYONE, no matter what kind of illness. Then, a hard rock song could totally ANNIHILATE anybody in his way. This is some seriously intense magic, no other maker magic can compare to Masuki. I mean, even his name means victory in English." Violet exclaimed excitedly and also her eyes gleaming.

"Wow, you get excited when you talk about magic, don't you Violet." I said smiling back at her.

"Yeah, you know what! I DECIDED! You'll be my new best girl friend!" She said while taking her arm into mine.

"I have no objections." Masuki said then looking at Austin. "Yep, same here!" Austin concurred.

"Since we're makin decisions, can she also be part of our team?" Violet asked the 2 male members of Team Austin.

"Sure!" Both of them said at the same time. I smiled and said, "REALLY?! I can join your team! That sounds amazing, but will I hold you guys back or anything, I mean I heard you guys were the strongest in the guild."

"It's alright, as soon as we go on a mission together, we will be able to communicate and know one anothers' strength and weaknesses in battle." Masuki said.

"That sounded beautiful as always Masuki." Austin said while laying an arm around his teammate.

"YAY~! WERE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN LUCY! I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE GONNA BE ON OUR TEAM!" Violet shouted out loud and squeezing me to death with her huge hug.

"HEY VIOLET, WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR LIKE 20 SECONDS?! SHEESH!" A random guild member yelled back at our group.

Suddenly, the once happy atmosphere turned into a dreary, dark one. I also noticed that Violet was no longer excited and peppy, instead she slowly removed her arms around from my slim waist and quietly said, "What did you just say to me punk?" Her head was facing down and I could feel a strong, powerful magical aura around her.

It was then I noticed that everybody in the guild was trembling, even Team Austin, and that Violets eyes were no longer the lovely, inviting, and warm pink eyes that I first saw, but now bloodshot red. She then again slowly turned away from me and onto the guild member that dared shout at her.

The magical energy was now getting stronger and I can tell that some real shit is gonna be going down soon. Her hair was now flowing upward and her hands were now into fists. In a sudden movement, her head went up right away and she instantly charged over to him at a jaw-dropping speed.

That guild member was now in shock aand yelling, "IM SORRY VIOL-"

Until he was cut out by the intense uppercut punch she delivered to him in the jaw. She landed gracefully on her feet and the guy was sent to the other side of the room and then slammed into the wall and then finally hitting the floor, leaving a giant hole there.

The guild hall was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. It seemed that it lasted for a lifetime, the way that people remained motionless and stiff. That silence was then interrupted when Austin stepped in and said, "OK Violet, did you get that out of your system?" while walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…I should be alright now. Anyway, I think I'm gonna head home, I'm tired from the mission that we took earlier and I'm gonna get some rest." As she was walking to the exit of the guild, she turned around and finished off with, "LUCY~! We totally gotta hang out later. See ya!" Then with that, she was gone and off to home.

"Wow, I never expected that side of Violet EVER!" I said to Austin and Masuki.

"Yeah, Violet is a very powerful mage, but she needs a little help in her anger management. You see, whenever someone tries to backtalk her or insult her, she just loses it. But sometimes, I feel that she is just bipolar (-_-)" Masuki explained.

"Yep and due to that, she has been given 2 nicknames." Austin then followed through with.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked him questionably.

"Firstly, she is known as Violet the VIOLENT! As I said, she is an incredible mage but what surprises everyone is her magic. She mastered it perfectly, but she is also capable of destroying A LOT of things in a mission. Then, her second nickname is 'Prestigia'. Prestigia comes from her family, she was a top swordswoman in her family that were originally pirates and that title is very honorable. The word is combined from the words 'prestigious' and 'queen', which is actually fitting for the strongest female mage in our guild." Austin had answered.

"Wow that is an impressive backstory, I'm totally gonna hang out with her tomorrow." I said happily.

'_She definetly reminds me of Erza. I mean, the magic is almost similar, the attitude, and even the nicknames! Then, there's Masuki who uses maker magic like Gray, but I feel his magic may seem a little bit cooler and he doesn't strip. I mean, he can heal anybody and even annihilate stuff. Then there's Austin, both Natsu and him use slayer magics. Damn you god, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!'_ I thought in my head.

"That's a great idea, you know what? Violet hardly gets along with other girls but maybe having you on our team will be a great way for her to be more social with girls. So, nice to meet you Lucy" Masuki said while walking closer to me and then took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on it, "I hope that we will become great teammates." With that little show done, I blushed a million shades of red and then saw him walk out of the guild next with a little grin on his face.

I look back at Austin and realize that he has a flabbergasted look on his face.

"H-h-he just k-kissed y-y-your hand." Austin managed to say but it was all stuttered.

"Eheheh…yeah I know, anyway I gotta go Austin." I hastily said while trying to leave until he grabbed my hand and brought me close to him.

"Don't let him do that to you EVER again." He whispered into my ear. I immediately tense up at his actions and then realize what position that we were in. "As a goodbye present, I present you with this." Austin said.

"Oh, and what would that b-" I was caught off guard when I saw him come close and then kiss me on the cheek.

"EHHHHH?" Was all I got to get out until I saw him dash out of the guild at full speed.

"_Well that was DEFINETLY unexpected, but I really have to go now, its 5:00 and I gotta find an apartment to stay at._" I said to myself.

I walked out of my new guild and walk throughout the town until I landed on Chocolate Avenue. There seemed to be a lot of vacant apartments, so I walked up to the medium sized yellow one. I ring on the doorbell and was greeted by…SHOUGA?!

"Huh, I'm not Shouga. I'm her twin sister Kouga. Anyway, would you like to stay in this apartment?" She asked me in a kind manner. They may be sisters but they seem to have different personalities when you first meet them.

"Yes, I would love that. How much?" I asked kindly.

"Let's see, that would be 30,000 Jewels ($300 Dollars in America)" She replied back to me.

"Oh, that sounds reasonable." I say and then reach inside my bag for my wallet. I grab out the $30,000 Jewel and hand it to the landlady.

"That's great, here are your keys!" She said with her eyes gleaming with the money presented over to her and her handing over the keys to me.

"Thanks Kouga!" I said as she walked away and I used the key to open my new apartment. The layout overall was the same with my old apartment. I go through my bag and take out the air space cube that I had. It carried all of my necessities and I chant out loud, "Release all items in the order in which it started from."

With a huge whirlwind coming out of the cube, I had to shut my eyes shut so that they could not feel the pressure. Once I opened them, I looked over the apartment and notice that everything is like how it was when I was back in Magnolia. I had my bed, desk, closet, clothes, etc.

I go over to my desk and decide that this is the perfect time to write my 3 letters. After 3 hours, I finally came up with a most perfect letter that expresses my feelings and thoughts on my matters right now.

The first letter was for Master Makarov and it went a little something like this:

**Dear Master Makarov,**

**How are you doing? Well, I'm doing just awesome. Currently, I found a new place to stay and finally call it a home to myself. Even though I left, I feel that my heart and soul will always remain in Fairy Tail because that seemed to be the first place where I actually felt like I had a caring family and that no one can ever replace the fact of what all you guys did for me. I hope that the 'new and improved' Team Natsu is doing good. I just wish them good luck in the future. Anyway, please tell Levy that I just completed my story and I will send my novel over to her, but I won't have a return address. Also, I will send a gift especially for Wendy that I found in a shop, so tell her to be excited about that. That is all the news I have for now, I'll promise to write again to you soon. After all, celestial spirit mages NEVER break their promises. Ciao! 3**

The next letter was to Shouga, my old landlady, after all I did promise I would write her, and stellar spirit mages NEVER break their promises:

**Dear Shouga,**

**I finally found a new home. I decided to go with the guild Blue Pegasus since I had friends from here. Also, I have a good feeling that I will make new friends easily. Also, I have BIG news! As of today, I have a new landlord and it just so happens that it is your twin sister Kouga. Other than that, I have no firther new so please reply as fast as you can. Love, Lucyy!**

Finally, Team Natsu of Fairy Tail:

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm SORTA sorry for what I did on my leaving of Fairy Tail, however you guys wouldn't let me have the opportunity to travel on my own and that is really selfish after ignoring someone for 3 consecutive months. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that I finally found another family to call my own unlike you guys near the end of my time there. Just note, don't let go of Lisanna once you read this…I'll feel disappointed, after all you guys just fawn over her since she came back. Soo, good luck with future missions and this may be the last time you hear from me in letters. Sayonara, Lucy Heartfilia, EX member of Fairy Tail.**

I looked at my clock and notice that is 7:50! I quickly sealed the letters in the respective envelopes and then send them off with the messenger bird, making sure there was no return address. I jumped onto my warm bed and then started thinking over the sequence of events that happened ever since I quit Fairy Tail. I mean I got to meet up with Laxus, get 3 new keys, meet up with the Trimens, Team Austin, and Manny, join Blue Pegasus, and most importantly found a new family and nakama that I believe will take care of me.

When all my thoughts seemed to be all settled, I fell into a deep sleep on my bed.

(Meanwhile at the Guild Masters Meeting: Master Makarov's P.O.V)

It is now 4:00 and I'm getting worried, I still don't see Master Bob of Blue Pegasus. I immediately head down to one of the chambers and as soon as I reach out for the door, I sense powerful magical energy and light coming from behind me.

As soon as I let go of the door and turn around, I see a huge figure enveloped in a bright while light.

As soon as the light died down I saw my comrade, Master Bob, in his usual attire and with a smile on his face.

"Hmm? What has gotten you so happy Bob?" I asked him questionably.

"Oh well~, today we have a new member and you wanna know something strange, Makarov?" He said somewhat serious.

"Huh? And what would that be?" I then said to the Master of Blue Pegasus.

"Our new member was an old member of your guild. Lucy Heartfilia. She's an absolutely wonderful gi-"

"WAIT?! LUCY IS IN YOUR GUILD?" I yelled at him.

"EH~~…Yeah, the poor thing told me her story of being kicked out of the team and then came all that way so she can join this guild…" He replied back at me, frightened.

"DAMN! I got no time to go to this silly meeting. I need to contact Mirajane with the communications lacrima and make sure she is already with Team Natsu. Bye Master Bob and thanks for the information." I said while disappearing from the Guild Masters Meeting and thus going back to Fairy Tail, leaving Master Bob all alone.

Hopefully, I will be able to help them with the search…

**And that is the end of chapter 15! I hope that y'all like this and PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE! I already like Team Austin, but please remember to put your opinions as well, I don't judge. I just love the attitudes of Violet and Masuki, just can't wait to add more of them. Also, Kouga and Shouga will be making an appearance again soo, so be prepared for that. I'm already working on the next chapter and I think it will be pretty amazing. Also, please read my other story, all you have to do is look on my profile! So stay tuned for Team Natsu on the search for Lucy, Mira catching up to Team Natsu, and finally where Laxus is. So until then, I'll see y'all later!**


	16. Well, this was unexpected

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 16: Well, this was unexpected…

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Hola Everybody! IM BAAACK! And with another amazing chapter as well. I finally found some new inspiration for my story and I'm hoping that you guys love it as well.** PLEASE REMEMBER TO ALSO GO ON MY PROFILE ON FANFICTION TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU GUYS WANT LUCY TO END UP WITH! It means a lot coming from my readers!**

**Also, sorry for the late update, I had trouble finding my notebook with ideas and also my computer was just acting like a COMPLETE BASTARD these past few days.**

Anyway, back to the story, this chapter and the previous one will consist of 6 different points of views; Lucy at the welcoming party and then writing the letters, Team Natsu on the trail of finding Lucy, Mira FINALLY catching up to Team Natsu while also thinking of a punishment for Lisanna, Master Makarov at the Guild Master Meeting, where Laxus is currently and also a certain someone he meets on his way, and finally the rest of Team Austin coming back! Now, enjoy the story!

(The Next Day: Laxus's P.O.V)

"Let's see…is there any magic store or pharmacy around this town?" I asked myself. I looked over at a nearby clock and saw that is was already 11:00 a.m, meaning I have 1 hour til the train to Hargeon comes.

I was walking throughout the streets until I finally found a magic store by the name of 'Rhonda's Magic Store'.

As I walked in, I found an elderly women behind the desk reading the Weekly Sorcerer. She looked around her early 80's with curly brownish hair, while wearing a knee-length blue dress with yellow flowers as a design.

I strolled toward her and asked, "Excuse me, do you have any medicinal herbs and electric lamps?"

"Why yes, the medicinal herbs are only 1,000 jewels a pound and as for electric lamps… I don't have any… but I have this electric chewing gum, as soon as you chew on it, then an electric charge will be sent down."

"Great! I'll take 10 pounds of medicinal herbs and some of the gum."

"Awesome, that will add up to a total of 14,000 jewels." She said as I placed the money in front of her and then followed up with a, "Thanks Ma'am."

With that, I was out and heading to the train station. However, on the way, I could only think of that BLONDIE! I mean, Lucy…

I could only think of that kiss before I left. Geez, HOW FUCKIN RETARDED CAN I GET? I screamed mentally to myself.

It can't be that I actually have feelings for a girl that may or may not have feelings back for me. FOCUS LAXUS!

"Anyway, I'll just go back to Magnolia to tell Gramps about Lucy being in Blue Pegasus and shit. But my most important priority…

TAKE CARE OF THE SALAMANDER FOR BREAKING THE POOR GIRLS HEART IN THE FIRST PLACE.

"Hell, its 11:45, might as well get on the train now." I said to myself.

It only took 2 minutes to reach the train station since I was already on the way. As soon as I reached the area, I showed them my ticket and took my seat next to a window.

"The train heading to Hargeon will now be departing and it will be a 4 hour ride." The announcement said through the speaker.

Suddenly, I felt all nauseous as soon as the train moved slightly. I guess Lucy's magic wore off from me. This will be a long hell ride for me.

I tried to get the mind off this ride but I couldn't since I heard a commotion coming from next to me. Then, the next moment, a small blue blob finally attaching to my face.

"WHAT THE FU-" I said until I saw a girl of the age of 13 with blue hair in front of me along with 2 exceeds. One of them was a pure white one that was a girl and the other one, HOLY SHIT, IS THAT HAPPY?!

"Oh my, you look ill. Here, let me use my magic on you to make you feel better. TROIA!" The blue haired girl said as her hands glow a green near my head and I felt all better.

However, I was thinking, isn't that a lost magic?

But to make sure I said calmly, "You're Happy, right? Why you hanging around these people, I thought you were Salamanders cat."

"It is you Laxus, plus this is Wendy, the sky dragon slayer and Charle! I'm just on a mission with them, although we completed it with no problem. The reason I'm not with Team Natsu is cuz I'm mad at them, they kicked out Lucy from the team, so I felt like avoiding for the meantime." Happy explained to me.

"Yeah I know about the Lucy thing, I even know where she is right now." I said calmly.

"Are you serious Laxus-san?" Wendy asked all excited, hoping that he might give the details of where her sister-figure is.

"Yeah, she is now in Blue Pegasus and an official member. I was there for her when she left the guild and I just left her there, so now I'm heading back to Magnolia." I said.

"That's amazing! Now we can visit her whenever we feel like it, right Charle?"

"Yeah, anyway, we got 4 hours til we reach the guild, so why don't we just hang out together until then." The white exceed suggested.

"Your intuition is always smart Charle. What do you say Laxus? I mean, we can even talk more about Lucy-san, I would love to hear more information about her current conditions." Wendy said.

"Sure, why not. Why don't we start now? Plus, there is no reason for you to be formal with me Wendy." I said while chuckling a little.

"OK Laxus-san!" Wendy said. With that, they started from the beginning of the events dealing with the celestial wizard and eventually passing the time and reaching Hargeon.

They got off the train and walked together the way to the guild. Within 6 hours of walking, they finally reached the guild.

"Ladies first." I said opening the door for Wendy and the 2 exceeds. "Thanks Laxus!" She replied back.

As soon as we entered there was an awkward silence, of course since their expelled mage came back to the guild. I got tired of this silence so I decided to break it.

"YO~! Have you guys seen Gramps and Salamander? Got some pretty interesting info for them." I yelled.

"Team Natsu went out to find Lucy and as for Master, he went to a mee-" A guild member answered until a bright light enveloped in the guild, it was none other than my Gramps.

"Sup Gramps, I have some pretty interesting info, if you like to he-" I said but was cut off.

"Not now Laxu- WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GUILD! I EXCOMMUNICATED YOU! Nevermind, I have more important things to hand-" This time, I interrupted him.

"Gramps this has to do with Lucy Heartfilia! Let me tell you something, YA OLD STUBBORN BASTARD!"

Everyone held their breath and was shocked at the words I just spoken.

"Fine. Come upstairs to my room and anyone else that has info on Lucy." He said calmly as he walked up the stairs to his room.

I followed him and also motioned for Wendy and the 2 exceeds to follow as well. I heard of her story protecting Lucy by attacking Natsu, so she has my respect. Anyway, I just hope that Blondie is alright.

We finally went into the room and took our seats. "You have news on Lucy, explain yourself right now." He said in a serious voice.

After 10 minutes of explaining the events, he simply nodded his head and walked over to a shelf and started to shuffle through the stuff in it. That is until he found a communications lacrima.

"Thanks for the info Laxus, now I just need to communicate and get in touch with Mira. Also, don't try to hide your feelings from me, I know how you feel about, 'blondie'." He said while getting the lacrima working. In the background, I heard Wendy giggling slightly as well as Happy saying, "He llliiiiikkkesss her."

I had my eye twitch for a second and then get calm. 'Hopefully I see ya very soon Blon-, I mean Lucy." I said to myself. Finally, the lacrima was working!

(In the sky, Mira's P.O.V)

"I'm glad that Master had assigned me to keep a look out on Team Natsu, I mean, no one can handle Erza's anger besides me and maybe even that Jellal guy I keep hearing of. I think that I ought to hook them up. WAIT MIRA! You gotta focus now!" I said as I was soaring in the sky with my Satan Soul.

"_Now, all I have to do is find those 3 and then think of a punishment for Lisanna, but I'm not so sure yet. I mean, she is my sister and all but ever since Lucy came, she has been acting more of a sister figure than Lisanna. I guess I better have someone to talk to about this later._" I thought to myself.

After 15 minutes of flying I was able to spot a little pink blur along with a black and scarlet spot.

'_I guess that's them. After all, that is their hair color.'_ I thought as I picked up the pace and zoomed faster toward them.

(On the road, Team Natsu's P.O.V)

"Geez Natsu, I thought you were the most famous, 'Salamander,' yet you can't even sniff out Lucy. How pathetic Flamebrain." Gray said obnoxiously to the Fire Dragon.

"IM TRYING MY FUCKIN BEST ICE STICK! YOU WANNA GO!" Natsu yelled back.

"Bring it bro! IM FUCKIN READY!" Gray screamed back.

"Will you guys, KNOCK IT OF-" Erza tried to say but got hit by a pink and black blur and was taken down on the floor.

"Hh-h-hey, Erza got hit…" Natsu said shaking.

"Yy-y-y-yeah, w-who would d-do that to Erza, they must have a death wish" Gray then said while chattering his teeth.

Erza slowly got up from the ground, her eyes glowing an immense red from the anger and slowly said, "Who wants to fight?"

From the opposite side, we were expecting a huge monster of monstrous feature but all of us jaw dropped when we saw… MIRA?!

(Mira's P.O.V)

"Hey guys, what's goin on?" I asked in a cheerful voice already expecting what was gonna happen and transformed out of my Satan Soul.

"Whats up? WHATS UP?! Mira, YOU JUST ATTACKED ME TO THE GROUND AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?" Erza said getting all upset and on the verge of almost killing me but Gray held her back.

"Well~… I was asked by Makarov to tag along with you guys in the search of Lucy since he didn't want you guys destroying another town to put the guild in debt. Also, I feel like helping too~. After all, Lucy is like a sister to me and I felt really bad about the incident and should've said something earlier." I said to the 3 mages.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense, well anyway we're using Natsu's nose to try and find Lucy. However we're having bad luc-" Erza tried explaining to me but I suddenly felt a ring in my pocket.

I immediately shushed the others by putting a finger up to my lips and picked up the communications lacrima.

"Hello~" I sang through the lacrima.

"Hello Mira, it's me, listen I have something to tell you that is gonna help you search for Lucy." Master Makarov said.

Upon hearing the word, ' Lucy', Natsu immediately went over to my lacrima and yelled, "YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW GRAMPS, I WANNA FIND LUCY RIGHT NOW!"

"Will ya just shut it Natsu, anyway, she's at Blue Pegasus right now but you might as well know that she is a memb-" Makarov tried to say until…

"THANKS GRAMPS, I PROMISE THAT'LL BRING HER BACK TO FAIRY TAIL!" And with that, Natsu hung up on my lacrima and then headed the way to Blue Pegasus along with us following.

However, there was one thing that was bothering me and that was Master didn't get to finish his sentence. I mean, the least syllable I heard was, 'mem'. It couldn't be that she is already a member?!

Well, anyway, I gotta focus now that I know where Lucy is and I swear to do with all my power to help those 3 get her back. Even if it means going into a war with their members.

'BLUE PEGASUS, HERE WE COME!' All 4 thought in their heads while running to their destination.

**CHAPTER 16 IS DONE! I HOPE THAT ALL OF YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW! REMEMBER IT MEANS A LOT COMING FROM MY READERS! Please feel free to note any mistakes, I'm not a hater… Well, I hope you guys were excited of this chapter of Laxus finally reappearing and meeting Wendy as well as Team Natsu. Stay tuned for the next chapter and I'll see y'all later.**


	17. Why are you here!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 17: Why are you here?!

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Konichiwa Minna! I'm back and better than ever! And with another amazing chapter as well. I finally found some new inspiration for my story and I'm hoping that you guys love it as well.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO ALSO GO ON MY PROFILE ON FANFICTION TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU GUYS WANT LUCY TO END UP WITH! It means a lot coming from my readers.**

(Fairy Tail; Laxus's P.O.V)

"I hope that they find Lucy-san." Wendy said clutching her hands together as she was in the room together with me, Makarov, Happy, and Charle as we finished the

"Don't worry my child! I hope that they find her and make sure that Lucy is safe." Master Makarov said.

"Well, she will be safer if she is with Blue Pegasus then when she is here!" I said while rolling at eyes at the roof.

"What did you just say Laxus?" Master Makarov said in confused and angered at my statement.

Honestly. Are they that dense. Now that I started, might as well tell Gramps what I'm thinking. No turning back.

"Seriously Gramps?! Lucy has been hurt by Team Natsu, how do you think she will react when she see's Team Natsu coming to try and get her?! She is already a member of Blue Pegasus and I can almost guarantee that her new nakama can take better care for her then we can ever. Even if we forcefully take her back to Fairy Tail, do you even think that she will enjoy being back here? NO! She will probably think that everyday would be a living hell!" Whatever! Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go back to Blue Pegasus and gonna meet up with Team Natsu and Pegasus, DON'T THINK OF STOPPING ME!" I yelled as I stormed out of the office.

Close behind was Wendy and those 2 exceeds. "Laxus-san, please allow us to follow you back as well! Plus, with Happy and Charle we should be able to be faster than usual if they use their max speed."

"Ok… Let's head out now!" I yelled out.

Happy then replied, "AYE SIR!" and picked me up by my shoulders and Charle carried Wendy.

"We should be there in 30 minutes with the max speed!" Wendy said.

"Great!" I answered back.

'_Lucy, I'm coming for you.'_

(3rd Person P.O.V)

It was then 2 minutes after Laxus, Wendy, and the exceed had left; a little bird had arrived at the guild. It flew over to Masters office and gave him the letter then flew off.

He read the letter over and was crying over what she wrote. After that, he went back to his usual self and started his paper work.

"Those brats had better be careful." He then said to himself.

(The Next Day: Shouga's P.O.V)

"Guess I'm gonna have to find a new applicant to take the apartment." I said to myself as I was relaxing on the couch.

However, all I could think of is, when am I going to get the letter from Lucy?

She did promise to write me back ASAP after all. But, I just can't help but worry for that girl.

After that silent thought, I heard a peck at the window, and found myself face to face with a little messenger bird with a little paper attached to him.

I slid the glass over and took the paper off its leg. "Thank you birdie, now run along." I then said with a smile.

The bird then understood what I said and took off in a flight. I unrolled the paper… and speak of the angel… it was from Lucy.

After reading it, I widened my eyes in shock and then put up a heartwarming smile.

"So… she has finally reached Blue Pegasus. After all, THAT was the guild that she was originated from." I said with a little chuckle at the end.

Suddenly, I felt a sense of magic coming from inside my head. Although, I already recognized this magic… It was from Misaki Celadon, the 1st guild master of Blue Pegasus.

"Yeah Misaki, what is it that you need?" I said peacefully to her.

"Hello Shouga~! It's been quite a while since I last had contact from you a while. How long has it been? 15 years?" The calm voice echoed through my head.

"Well, if you wanna talk about exact numbers then it has been 17 years. Anyway, I've been doing my duty. How is life at Heavenly Pheonix Island and also your astral body?" I said politely.

"WOW! It's been that long?! Life at the island and my astral form is actually peaceful and perfect however I'm worried about Lucy. I know it's your job to watch over her as the Guardian Sprite and all, but I feel as though a dark magic will soon be coming to come and take her away. So please keep an extra vigilant eye on her." Misaki said.

"Yeah about that, right now she currently moved to a new vicinity and is now in your guild, Blue Pegasus. Also, she is being protected by my twin, Kouga. So no need to worry! After all, we swore our loyalty to you as our Master and also Lady Lucy, even though she isn't informed of anything about us being her Guardian Sprites or her mother being the, 'Origin Queen of Magic'." I finished off.

"Well, there may be a time in the future where she will have to take the throne, so why not now? I mean, there is plenty of room here in the island and we can even keep an even better eye on the new successor."

I breathed out a heavy sigh, knowing I won't win against my Master and replied, "I understand and will do my best. Sayonara Misaki." I said

"As to you Shouga, I'll try and keep in contact. Sayonara." With that, the magical energy that was once in my head had disappeared and knew that communication with the Blue Pegasus 1st master was done.

I made a commitment and now I have to stick with it. I grabbed a lot of my stuff and instantly teleported to the town where Blue Pegasus is.

"Lady Lucy, here I come." I said as I then walked around town.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

*Yawns Loudly* "Awww~, what a nice dream that was. I said as I stretched my arms above my head.

I jumped out of my bed in a full spring up and then went over to the bathroom where I took a good 20 minute shower.

After that, I went over to my drawers and pulled out a pair of my clothes. It consisted of a cerulean blue tank top, black mini skirt, black combat boots, and finally my hair let down to flow to my middle back.

"Great! This looks pretty~" I sang to myself as I exited my new apartment and headed off to the Blue Pegasus guild.

Luckily, the guild was a short distance so it only took 5 minutes to walk there. When I first entered, I was greeted by a lot of the guild members and also my new team.

"Morning Lu-chan~!" a familiar voice rang through my ears.

I turned my head and was greeted by Violet; who was followed by Austin and Masuki.

"Morning guys, how's it goin?" I questioned them.

"Good, now that you're here." Masuki said with a smile to me and then a smirk over to Austin.

"Yeah, missed ya Luce! Anyway, wanna do a mission with us today?! It'll be a first with a new member and I think it would be a great way for us to become closer with one along!" Austin suggested.

"Yeah, say yes! Please Luuuuuuuuu-channnn!" Violet pleaded.

I thought it over and said, "Sure guys, I can't wait to start the mis-" I said then a door slammed open.

"LUUUUUUCCCCYYY!" Four voices boomed through the Blue Pegasus guild, I turned my head in horrification.

My body froze.

Why?

Why are…they….here?

What did I do?

Why can't I move my body?

Why does everything seem to be in slow motion?

Are they running toward me?

Why can't I speak or scream?

Someone…

Please… stop…them…

As if someone heard my thoughts, just 2 feet from being close from them, Austin stepped in front of my body and glared at the intruders.

"Who are you?" He asked in a sinisterly low voice with his eye glaring, piercing right through the four people.

"Who are we? Well I'm Natsu Dragneel, that's Gray, Erza, and finally Mira. We are here to see someone." He said while trying to get past Austin to see me but Austin still blocked the way.

I held my head down low so that they could not see the tears go past through my eyes.

"You are not getting next to Lucy." A feminine voice chimed in an equally low voice that was similar to Austin's. I turned back a little to see Violet glaring back at Natsu and then Erza.

"Been a while Titania." Violet scoffed.

"Same here, Prestigia." Erza said back.

"Explain your reasoning for being here or we will be forced to handle the situation in our hands." Yet another voice answered in. This time it was Masuki but with a frown on his face.

I stood silently behind Austin while Violet was on my left, gripping my hand and Masuki was on my right just glaring back at Gray.

'_Why am I in another damsel in distress situation again'_. I had thought to myself with a tear slipping from my eye.

"The answer to your question is pretty obvious, we came to bring Lucy back to Fairy Tail." Natsu answered with a serious tone of voice, each team glaring back at one another while the rest of the guild decided to be quiet.

'_NO! I REFUSE to be a damsel in distress, I gotta handle my situations by myself_'. I thought as I carefully took my hand out of Violet's and took a step forward.

"Luce! Are you going to come back to Fairy Tail with us? We missed y-"

*SMACK*

I smacked my right hand against his cheek and he stood still at the movement that I performed on him.

"Luce, what was that for?" Gray then asked angrily.

"Lucy, you didn't have to go that far." Erza said next.

"Please Lucy. Natsu loves you. We, Fairy Tail, all NEED you back." Mira had then said as her voice croaked out.

"Yeah Luce. That actually hurt. Luce, all you have to do is come back to Fairy Tail. Please Luce just look at my face." Natsu then said.

I didn't lift my face. I didn't want him to see the betrayal that he caused by making me leave.

I didn't want him to see the anger that that he caused by making me leave.

I didn't want him to see the jealousy that he caused by making me leave.

Finally, I didn't want him to see the sadness that he caused by making me leave.

Instead, I turned over so that my right shoulder was visible to Team Natsu and Mira. Each wore a jaw dropping expression on their face and I simply smirked to myself, even though they can't see my face.

All of Team Austin stood back behind me now as I then turned my head back slowly to them with that one tear that was falling and then stained my cheek.

"As you can see from this blue insignia, I'M ALREADY A MEMBER OF A GUILD! I DON'T NEED ALL YOUR FUCKIN SHIT! I GOT NEW NAKAMA THAT ACTUALLY GIVE A CRAP! GO BACK TO YOUR LISANNA AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK TO BLUE PEGASUS! THIS IS MY NEW HOME!" I yelled out to them.

"No Lucy, please don't say it is true." Mira then said as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

Gray had his mouth opened widely and Erza wore the same expression.

Natsu just stared at the ground.

"Whatever happened to you being Lucky Lucy or Lucy of Fairy Tail? Were all of those lies you told to your family?" He questioned.

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he really playing that card?

"Honestly Natsu, don't you just get it? I'm done with Fairy Tail. If you claim to love me, then you should have just recognized your feelings for me earlier then hit it off with Lisanna that came right back. Plus, I love Fairy Tail, I know that they are my first official family and you took me in with care and they would be in my heart forever but haven't you ever thought that bond could be broken if that person felt left out? Now, I have a new family and probably a certain someone to love" I said calmly to him and walked back to my new teams side, but right next to Austin.

He started to let out a few tears until he felt the rest of Team Natsu and Mira walk up to him.

He looked over at Austin and said, "Hey, I have a proposition Blondie."

"Oh and what you that be pinky?" Austin answered very irritated and angrily.

"Why don't we have a fight? Whichever team wins, will have Lucy in their guild." Natsu said in a smirk.

"Wait Austin, we can't have Lucy fight, ne?" Violet asked our leader.

"Yeah, you're right. But who can we get to fig-" Austin tried to say until…

"I'll be happy to do it." A voice answered from behind the crowd.

All heads turned over to the bar and saw Manny coming forward and right beside my new team.

"Are you sure you can fight, Mann?" Austin questioned to him.

"Yeah I'm sure. Anything to help keep Lucy stay in our guild." Manny said as he turned back to me and flashed over a smile.

"Okay then, we accept your challenge Team Natsu. Let's head out to the back, shall we?" Austin said as all of us walked calmly back.

'_I hope Team Austin plus Manny will win'_. I thought silently to myself.

"Who'll be the referee?" Gray asked us. I looked over at the battlefield and noticed was there to position it.

'_Here comes my chance'_. I thought to myself.

I raised my hand and yelled, "I'll be willing to do it."

Everybody looked at me with weird looks until Natsu had said, "Okay, just be fair. Right Luce?" with a grin on his face.

The same grin he showed me the day that he told me I was going to be replaced by Lisanna.

The same grin that had made me fall in love with the first time.

The same grin that will probably backfire on him.

"Of course Natsu. So, who will be the first match?" I asked both teams.

"I'll be first." I looked over to my left and saw that Gray from Team Natsu stood forward.

"Then, that means that I will go." Masuki then as he walked forward along with his guitar case strapped to his back. He then took it off, opened the case, and revealed a black and white guitar.

He picked it up with ease and said with the guitar pointing toward Gray, "Shall we begin?"

"I was born ready." Gray replied back with a smile.

"Here comes the match Masuki, do your best!" Violet screamed from the side.

"No worries, this match is already decided." Masuki answered back then focused back on Gray.

I raised both of my hands in the air…

'_Here goes nothing'_. I thought.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" I screamed.

**AND THAT ENDS CHAPTER 17! I BET SOME OF YOU JUST HATE ME NOW FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! Sorry~. Well, I decided that I might as well have the battles in the next chapter. Also, please be excited for Gray and Matsuki and please review about who you think will win the matches or anything. Also, tell me how you like about Misaki Celadon and the Guardian Sprites, Kouga and Shopuga. I promise to include more about that soon as well. REAL SHIT WILL BE GOING DOWN! REVIEWING IS FOR THE BEST! JUST REMINDING YOU GUYS! Haha~. Anyway, I promise to update as soon as I can and until then, I'll see y'all later.**


	18. The Showdowns!

**This is the time after the Edolas Arc and Lisanna RETURNED! Team Natsu wants to replace Lucy with Lisanna Strauss on the team, and that allows Lucy to think about her life. However, what most people don't know is that Lucy loves Natsu. What will she now do now and what is in store for her future love life?**

Story By: RockCityGirl14

Chapter 18: The Showdowns

_Italics mean Thoughts or Flashback_

**Bold means Letters to Mom, Shouga, or Team Natsu**

Konichiwa Minna! I'm back and better than ever! And with another amazing chapter as well. I finally found some new inspiration for my story and I'm hoping that you guys love it as well.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO ALSO GO ON MY PROFILE ON FANFICTION TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU GUYS WANT LUCY TO END UP WITH! It means a lot coming from my readers. **

_Previously on, 'Turning Your Back on a Nakama'._

_I raised both of my hands in the air…_

'_Here goes nothing'. I thought._

"_BATTLE BEGIN!" I screamed_.

(Lucy's P.O.V)

Now right after I had said that, Gray charged right at Masuki while putting his hands in position for an ice-make move.

At the same time that Gray was charging up forward with a determined face, Masuki shut his eyes and still continued to stand still.

In my head I was literally screaming, '_Masuki! Move out of the way_!' However, as a referee, I had to remain biased.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray had shouted as an ice sculpture had appeared in front of him and coming at an incredible speed toward Masuki.

At the last second, Masuki had opened his eyes and held out in right hand in order to catch the hammer with the slightest of ease and then threw it to the side.

Gray then immediately jumped back, anticipating that Masuki would have the next move.

Masuki held onto his guitar that's slung across his shoulder and played an intense melody. He then shouted back to Gray and the other by standers, "Musical Make: Note Destroyer!"

From the blink of the eye, thousands of rainbow colored musical notes came rushing at the ice-mage and then surrounded him, while rotating all around.

For the moment, it felt as Gray couldn't move which I wasn't to exactly sure about.

"WHATS THE MEANNING OF THIS BASTARD!" Gray managed to scream but still couldn't move his body.

"Why, I'm just fighting fair and square. After all, we want to keep Lucy as much as you guys wish. Anyway, I don't think you can get out of my magic. See, Note Destroyer can surround an opponent with notes thus causing them to be paralyzed. Basically, this match is mine." Masuki said with a smirk.

"Bastard! I'm gonna win this!" Gray said as he tried to force his way to use his magic, but was failing horribly.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to do this." Masuki said as he held out his guitar once again and aimed it at the mage.

"Compact." Was the final thing that Masuki had said before all the notes once surrounded by Gray, rammed into Gray and causing a huge smog cloud to appear before them.

Most of the guild was trying their best to see who won, but they had already put money on a certain someone…

After 2 minutes of the smog, it finally cleared. Only 1 figure was seen while the other one was on the floor, defeated.

I finally got a clear view, I raised my hand and then announce, "The winner of the match is… Masuki!"

The crowd cheered and I then turned my head to the side. I saw that Team Natsu had put their heads down for their team mate that had just lost.

Masuki then walked off the field saying, "That was pretty easy." He then took off his guitar and returned it to the case and walked back to where the rest of his team was, where they were all giving him high fives and good jobs.

I then return to the front of the battle field and then said, "Can someone please take him to the infirmary?"

A random guild member stepped forward and picked Gray up and walked back inside of the guild. As they were walking, I heard Gray mumble…

"L-Lucy, I-I'm s-s-sorry."

With that he was gone. I quickly flinch at his words and put my head down so that no one could see my face.

I had the urge to cry.

Why?

He was my brother figure.

Because of me, he had been injured…

I raised my head again and croaked out, "Next match. Opponents please step forward."

As I looked around, I saw from Team Austin, it was Violet up next. At that second, I saw Erza walk forward.

Something tells me that this is gonna be a most dangerous match.

Murmurs in the crowd were spreading, "We get to see Prestigia and Titania fight against one another!" or, "I got money on Prestigia."

Both participants were finally on the battle field and glaring at each other with such an intense force in between. It was so thick that you could slice the tension with a knife.

"You know, you can just give up. I really don't want to damage you up too much and that pretty face of yours, Titania." Violet said confidently to the scarlet haired mage.

"No thanks Prestigia. I would love to have the honor of destroying and beating you to a pulp. After all, you have just made enemies of the worst guild and team to anger right now." Erza countered.

"Whatever, just so you know. Today, I'm fighting for the pride of the guild and also to protect Lucy from you people again. She doesn't even need you! She will be perfectly fine here with people that ACTUALLY CARE about her." Violet counted back.

Erza was caught off guard with that statement. "Nothing is stronger than the power of feelings. From this battle, I hope to know who just cares the most after this. So shall we begin?"

Violet then nodded her head and gave me the signal to begin.

I raise both my arms and then said, "Battle Begin!"

Unlike the first battle, both of the mages both sprinted toward each other while screaming out a magic spell.

"Requip: Heaven Wheel's Armor!"

"Requip: Black Beards Sword!"

Both mages had a magic circle activated underneath them as they had their weapons summoned.

'_They both use similar magics. This will be an interesting matchup_.' I thought to myself.

Each opponent on the field was using super speed, trying to land physical hits on one another.

Basically, for the first 5 minutes, it was a battle of stamina, will power, and strength. Just landing a hit then backing off then charging once again and then coming back.

It kept like this until there was a standstill in the middle.

"I see you have gotten more speed since the last time I saw you Violet. I also notice that your stamina in physical strength has gotten much more efficient as well. However, I'm still gonna win this match!" Erza had said.

"You also have increased in your abilities Erza! And, you took the words right out of my mouth cuz I'm totally gonna win this!" Violet countered back.

I smiled as I watched the match. Both mages and nakama are both dedicated to their skill level and also trying to achieve the best goal in the world.

I regained sight of the match and then noticed that Erza was going to do the next move…

"Heaven's Wheel Armor: Blumenblatt!" A huge amount of swords were now requiped into the match and floating in the air until Erza gave the signal, "Dance my swords!"

All the swords that were once floating now were dashing forward to the Prestigia.

Luckily, Violet used her quick ability in gymnastics to dodge each and every single one of the swords with ease.

"You're gonna have to do better than THAT to try and defeat me Erza!"

"Tch…Requip: Armadura Armor!" Erza yelled.

From an instant, Erza was now covered in her pink armor from head to toe. This armor has the name of her guild to symbolize her pride of being a member of Fairy Tail.

"I see, you're really getting into this match… I might as well present you with a full power that can't disappoint. Requip: Black Beard's Ultamatium Cannon!" She then countered back.

Now Violet had requiped into a new outfit due to the spell she casted. She wore a dark blue trench coat that went to her knees. Underneath was a black shirt with a white skull on the front along with some black pants. Then, she also wore some black boots, an eyepatch, and finally a pirate hat. Right next to her, was an ancient cannon that looked very destructive.

"WHAT?!" The entire crowd gasped.

"Violet, you can't use that?! Do you want to kill her?" Austin had shouted at her.

"I don't care! As long as I win and have Lucy stay with us I'm perfectly fine with that." Violet screamed back.

"What is that Violet?" Erza said as she felt her spine tingle a little due to fear.

"This is my equipped outfit that comes with the cannon. This cannon is very special. It once belonged to a pirate by the name of Blackbeard. This treasure has been passed down my family for generations. After all, he is my great-great grandfather. Also, with my barrette it'll just boost the power of the attack from this cannon. So, you can say this is the incredible power of Pirate Swordsmanship magic. Goodnight Titania." Violet had said as she took out a lighter from the right pocket in her coat and lit the wick.

"I CAN STILL FIGHT! FAIRY PIERCING SWORD!" Erza screamed as she now charged over to Violet at an incredible speed. Almost like a ninja…. (just wanted to add that since I love ninjas!)

"Damn, it's taking too long! Gotta improvise!" Violet muttered to herself as she tried to take one step forward.

"Too late." A voice came from behind.

It was Erza and she put her sword up to Violet's neck.

"Do you give up?" She questioned the Prestigia in her ear.

"Like HELL I would!"

Next minute, Violet grabbed Erza by the shoulders and tossed her up into the air by at least 30 feet. Then, as Erza was falling, Violet jumped up into the air and did a turning back sidekick to Erza's head, causing her to fly backwards.

Erza then landed with a thump on the ground as she continually rolled on the ground and Violet was catching up her.

After that roll, Erza caught her footing and then zoomed into Violet, and Violet doing the same thing. They collided into each other with a fist to each other's face.

Both took the hit and jumped back to the original place where they started off.

"Why don't we just end this?" Prestigia announced.

"Yes, let's!" Titania agreed.

"Good, cause here comes… Black Beards Ultamatium Cannon!" Violet said as she jumped out into the air.

Behind her was the cannon and it was in full power. Just as Prestigia had said that, a blinding white light came out came straight to Erza.

It then caused yet another smoke cloud to form around the battlefield.

"I didn't forget about the cannon. I just had to stall with the fight until it went into full power." Violet said aloud.

The smoke cloud was now disappearing slowly and I assumed that Erza was down for the count soo…

"The winner of this matc-" I said until I heard…

"I can still fight!"A voice boomed.

From the last bit of smoke, it was clear that a pair of angry red orbs glaring back at Violet. As I turned my head in that direction, I saw Erza was indeed standing and in her Adamantine Armor.

"Damn! I surely thought that you would be down, Titania~." Violet said in a sing song voice at the end.

"Nope, that last bit of this fight is just about to end. Requip: Morning Star Armor: Photon Slicer!" Erza said then as she then charged with her last piece of energy at her opponent and a staff of great power came to her heed.

"Here we go again! Requip: Black Beards Platinum Sword!"

This was the last straw… both mages had drawn their last hit since both had run out of magic power… who was to go down?

After the 2 minute showdown of trying to stand on their feet. One figure had dropped.

The crowd had dropped their jaws… the person that had fallen was…

"The winner of this match is… Erza Scarlet." I announced to the people.

I heard a lot of the people in the crowd groan while Team Natsu seemed pretty pumped. They were all cheering due to Erza winning a match for the Team.

I looked down at where Violet was and then said to behind me, "Can someone now take her to the infirmary."

"I'll do it." I looked back to the front. Right in my face was Erza Scarlet. All covered in wounds and bruises.

"Ok…" Was all I managed to say to her.

As Erza walked away and picked Violet up. She then walked back toward me and as she passed, I gulped out, "Thanks Erza."

She seemed caught off but then gave me a heartwarming smile and then said, "No problem… now I'll leave you to officiate."

With that those 2 were gone and I looked back I announced, "Next opponents please."

As soon as I said that I noticed that 2 figures stepped forward.

On Team Austin, it was Manny and as for Team Natsu, it was Mira.

I turned my head from left to right and realized that both gave me a simple nod to start off the battle.

"BATTLE BEGIN!" I shouted out loud.

Almost instantaneously, both mages have prepared their magics, and had casted a spell.

"Take-Over! Satan Soul!"

"Take-Over! Angel Soul!"

Both mages are polar opposite yet similar magics. It was eccentric, exotic, and scary at the same time because there was quite an awkward silence between them.

"Mira, I knew we would be meeting up again but not like this…" Manny had stated.

"Save your breath, I already have a man that I love and you're not him." Mira had snarled back.

"Come on! Why can't we date, be happy, have kids, and live happily ever after. I mean, just stop rejecting my love offers and while we're at it, also leave Lucy at Blue Pegasus." Manny had offered.

Mira then gave him a demonic aura and spat on the ground.

"That's my reply. Now let's get this match started, Playboy!"

"Whatever is the case, you she-devil!"

Mira had made the first move by combining both of her hands together, close to her chest and creating a shadowy ball of energy.

"Darkness Stream!" She screamed as the shadow went forward at Manny. However, Manny didn't seem to react to the effective hit at all.

Instead, he raised a hand just as the attack was about to hit him and said, "Guardian Shield."

At that same time, a light enveloped and surrounded itself around Manny, thus protecting him from the blast.

"Tch. Guess I'm gonna have to go a lot tougher since I'm up against an angel." Mira muttered to herself.

"You know sweetheart~, I can end all of this right now with a simple, 'I surrender' from you. We both know that the angel will ALWAYS end up winning against the devil." Manny said confidently with a smirk.

"I won't give up. The fact that I'm standing in this battlefield will prove what I came to represent! To help bring Lucy back with us and also kick your ass while I'm at it."

"Whatever you say my little butterscotch~! Just note from here on out, it won't be any easier if you're fighting with me."

"Who cares? I'm always up for a good challenge and this will definitely help with my training. Here I come Manny!" Mira said as she used her enhanced satan soul speed to charge at the angel mage.

"Ok babe. Let's get cooking." Manny said as he then did the same as Mira and charged forward at an enhanced speed as well.

I observed the match and then noticed that Manny was going to make the next move, "Holy Spirits Ray!"

Mira was totally caught off by the quickened pace of this match and was unable to dodge it. So, she had ended up taking the hit.

Mira had ended up being knocked back and losing some of her balance. Manny had come up to her and then said, "Anything else you want to say?"

"Yeah, how about we end it with our last finishing move." Mira said with a sly move as she jumped backward and went into a fighting stance.

'Sounds good. Last move. Whoever remains standing, will be declared the winner."

"Take-Over! Satan Soul: Sitri!" Mira had said while Manny said, "Take-Over: Angel Soul: Sidriel!"

THIS was the ultimate magic that both mages had possessed.

"Here goes nothing! Soul Extinction!" Mira screamed out loud with that dark pulse coming out from both hands.

"Holy Angelic Blast!"

Both attacks collided with one another. It was as though Nirvana was starting up once again.

The intensity was stronger sue to those attacks and left a huge explosion on the field.

When I looked to the field, I couldn't believe my eyes…

The winner of this match was, nobody.

Both mages were both lying on the ground defeated with no energy left at all.

Many people were confused at how I would call this match so I raise both my hands up and announce, "Since both mages are unable to continue, I will call this match, a draw!"

The crowd sighed in relief of this judgment. Without me asking, someone had went to the battlefield and picked up both Mira and Manny and brought them back inside of the guild.

"Last Match of the Day. Opponents please step forward." I called out.

Both mages had walked slowly forward to the battlefield.

The last match was the leaders of both teams. On one side, it was my EX-best friend and partner, Natsu Dragneel and the other was my new team mate, Austin.

'_This is going to be a LONG match'_. I thought to myself.

(Shouga's P.O.V)

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where Blue Pegasus is?" I asked a young gentlemen as I am passing through the town.

"Oh sure, all you have to do is go down this street for 2 more blocks and take a left. It will be right there."

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day."

"As to you." With that both him and I took our separate ways.

"Lady Lucy, I'm close to you now. Just wait a little bit longer and I swear that I, Shouga, will make you the Origin Queen of Magic, no matter what." I said as I quickened my pace to try and find Lady Lucy.

"_The plan will come to order soon'_. I thought to myself.

(Laxus's P.O.V)

"We're finally here!" Wendy had said as she stretched her arms out.

"Yeah, now let's go to Blue Pegasus. We gotta go find the Blondie and try to talk with her." I said as I started dashing off with her and the 2 exceeds closely behind.

"AYE SIR!" They had said together.

'Don't worry Blondie. I'm coming back sooner than I thought'. I muttered softly.

**FINALLY! MY CHAPTER 18 IS COMPLETED! I'm sorry for the late-ish update, it's just that I was so soo busy with my social life. I mean, I have to get ready for school at like 5:00 in the morning. After school is my girls varsity hockey practice. Then, I also had to use some of my time for Student Congress and write speeches for that. Next, is my drama practice that goes on for at LEAST an hour. Then, I had to practice my violin with my teacher and for a concert that just happened. JESUS! GIVE ME A BREAK! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and REMEMBER TO REVIEW! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed most of the fights and drama between this. I mean, Masuki is just a boss in general. Both Erza and Violet are hardworking and strong mages that care deeply for a nakama. Then, Manny previously asked out Mira. I was inspired by Ikuto from Shugo Chara with his Character Transformation for Violet and the angel name, "Sidriel," also means Angel Prince of the First Heaven. It sounded cool so…STAY TUNED FOR THE TEAM LEADERS FIGHT AND SEE WHICH GUILD LUCY WILL BECOME PART OF! Also, the plan that Shouga has in store as well as… LAXUS COMING BACK! So until then, I'll see y'all later!**


End file.
